Full Circle
by Aozoran
Summary: Julia's death leaves Conrart trapped within his own dark emotions. Upon going to Earth, its not Jose Rodriquez that greets him, but someone else entirely... Bob has a plan to get everything moving in just the right direction... ConYuu
1. Part One: The Plan

**Author's Note: This story is definitely from my CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY imagination. Basically this story runs off the scenes from the second half of Episode 26 "The Full Circle Of Life". Julia's soul decided to change a little of fate and slipped away during the crossing between worlds, sliding back through time on Earth and impregnating Shoma Shibuya's mother, making Yuuri his younger brother not his son. Yuuri in the beginning of this fic takes on the role of Jose Rodriguez in introducing Conrart to Earth when he arrives in Japan in 1984 (based on the start of the series date of 2004 and going back twenty years to the right time period). **

** Bob... has a few plans for Yuuri, knowing exactly who he's meant to be and knowing he needs to eventually get him to go willingly to the Great Demon Kingdom and has used a rather interesting ploy to get him there and keep Conrart in the country. **

**Dedicated to Crsg and her story 'Full Circle'. (I suggest you read it, it's quite good!)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but... the marriage license. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Fields Outside of Inoya, Japan, [1984]<strong>

Heat rolled across the landscape, soaking into the parched ground and sending tiny heat shimmers rising into the air. The same scorching light spread its rays wide over the body of Conrart Weller as he lay sprawled across the dust and rocks, his limps stretched out. Just beneath him a pool of water rested, the earth surprisingly damp as if a tornado had dumped both rain and the man down before vanishing once more into nothing.

A low distant rumble filled the air, the half-breed groaning softly as every part of his body ached as if he had been stretched and compressed through a tight space. Eyelids flickering, they slowly lifted a little before clenching shut as the brilliant light practically blinded him. His head throbbed with each thunderous pulse of his heart, before he finally forced himself to open his eyes once more and pushing himself up and off the sodden earth.

Hand pressed to his temple, he brushed back the slightly damp strands of hair that clung to his skin, the sun already starting to dry him out. Strangely cut clothes clung to his muscular body, the edge of his shirt actually still dripping from the watery trip through the barrier between worlds which had left him high and dry in the middle of... His head twisted around, scanning his surroundings and not recognising anything around him.

A large metal box was sweeping towards him on wheels, its blue painted metal glinting in the sun that beat down over him and the dirt road that he had been sprawled out on. His eyes blinked sharply, attempting to clear his blurred vision for a moment and focus on the driver of the vehicle, which he recognised was similar to a carriage, but clearly without the need of horses to pull it.

The driver's side door opened and a black haired young man stepped out, his obsidian eyes bright and warm in greeting. "Hello!" He called, already rounding the hood of the vehicle and moving towards Conrart. "I'm happy to see you arrived safely." Though a slightly sheepish glint filled the man's eyes. "I'm late picking you up... and I'm sorry about that. You have no idea how in the middle of nowhere this actually is."

Conrart's gaze took in the black hair and eyes that the man possessed and felt a part of himself relax, a double black been set to greet him was an honour, though he could not quite make out the words that were being directed at him. Yet, the slight curve of those soft lips drew his eyes and the sincere look on the man's face put the half-breed at ease. There was nothing dangerous about the young man who regarded him with a bright grin and a welcoming stance.

A slightly puzzled look crossed the man's handsome features as he took a step forward and stopped. "Oh dear... you haven't got a clue what I'm saying, do you?"

Eyebrows drawing together in a moment of confusion, Conrart still not quite being able to understand stand the words, but was feeling a touch wary about this entire process. He still wondered why it had been him that Julia had chosen to carry her soul to Earth. Why had it been him? _Why?_ A part of him raged against the thought, raged against the fact that his friend was gone for such a reason. Julia had deserved to live a full life... it might not have been with him... but she would have been loved by Adalbert... had children... continued to brighten the world with her presence.

"Ah..." The lithe black haired man shifted slightly on the balls of his feet, considering what to do right then in order to be able to get both of them out of the middle of nowhere and away from the raw heat of this particularly hot summer day. "I know." He was smiling again a moment later, before slipping a hand into a pocket and drawing out a small flask, holding it up so that the light slid through the glass and glimmered off the perfect round soul that existed within the vessel. "See... I'm just like you, protecting and sheltering something extremely special."

Conrart's jaw clenched, his gaze focusing on the bottle that glinted in the warm sunlight in the man's palm. How could he admit to what had happened to what had been entrusted to him? His hand slipped into his pocket and his fingers curled around the cool glass of a bottle almost completely identical to the one in the other man's fingers. He had already failed Julia. Already failed in the eyes of Shinou.

"Might as well get us both out of this blazing sunshine." He offered the man a small smile, gesturing for him to follow him to the truck, knowing it would be some time before they were back at his home. Hopefully Bob would be able to offer him some advice in dealing with a rather irritated and apathetic individual, who clearly wasn't even going to make an effort to communicate with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shibuya Residence, Inoya, Japan [1984]<strong>

"It would help if I knew quite what to do with him." Yuuri's hands rested on his hips as he rolled his eyes heavenward and let out a quiet sigh. "Not a word, Bob. Not a sound from him and he's already been here half a day." His obsidian eyes glanced towards the powerful Maou of Earth who sat comfortably by the open doors where a sweet breeze swept into the overheated house. "What in the name of..." Both palms lifted and he dropped onto the cushion opposite the other man, running a hand back through his tussled black locks. "I understand the culture shock, but that?"

A finger pointed through the open doorway to where the Demon Tribesman sat with his back against one of the posts that supported the surrounding covered walkway that wrapped around his open planned home.

"I believe you know what to do with him, Yuuri." Bob's lips turned upwards into a slight smile, regarding one of his best workers with a long glance over the edge of his sunglasses. Reaching down he drew the mug of ice tea to his lips and enjoyed the sweet almost fragrant taste of it as it slipped down his throat. There had always been something refreshing about the honest and cheerful nature of Yuuri Shibuya, younger brother of one of his bankers Shoma Shibuya.

"Something drastic if he remains like that." Yuuri shot Conrart a meaningful glare, lips pressing together before glancing back towards the pitcher of ice cold water he had pulled out of the refrigerator earlier.

One dark brow lifted in question at the slightly speculating look on Yuuri's face. "You have a plan?"

"He wants to be cold. I'll make him cold." And a smile played across his lips at that, unable to help his playful streak from surfacing. "I'm not going to tolerate his bad attitude."

With that, Yuuri was on his feet, already lifting the pitcher of cold water from the table and headed straight for the Demon Tribesman. Before Conrart looked up at him, the glass vessel was up turned and cold water and ice cubes fell in a nice arc right onto the man's silky brown head, instantly drenching the man right through. With a snarl the man was on his feet, hair plastered to his face, cinnamon eyes swirling with heated rage as he opened his mouth to growl something at Yuuri.

A cascade of angry words filled the space between Yuuri and Conrart as water dripped from the man's long locks and onto the wood, clothes clinging to his body and a shiver working its way up through him at the sudden chill.

Yuuri just stood there grinning back at him, cool glass pitcher still in his hands. Before carefully setting it down to one side and poking one slender finger right into the middle of Conrart Weller's chest, obsidian eyes narrowing as he gazed up into the man's face with a flash of dark seriousness etched deep within his eyes having been hidden by his vibrant humour. "You want to berate me? You do it in a language _I_ understand. You come here and think that everyone will speak your language, _think again_."

Conrart mouth was still a little open and instantly it snapped shut. Cinnamon eyes still blazing with anger, but this time he was actually listening to Yuuri's words and the emotions behind them instead of just dismissing him.

"I'm not your babysitter. I'm here to _help_, but nothing can happen unless you let it." Though his dark eyes softened as he felt the sparks of something deep within the man, the quiet anguish that ached within his heart. "You can't just step back from the world and ignore what's happening. I know you must be in pain, I can see it in your eyes, but do you think whoever it was who mattered so much to you would want to see you like this?"

Though he almost wanted to grin as he considered his own words and the slightly shivering man before him who was still dripping helplessly.

"Well, you know what I mean." He murmured a touch sheepishly.

The corners of Yuuri's lips quirked upwards at the steady gaze of those silver streaked cinnamon eyes. Nodding slightly in satisfaction when Conrart's expression turned from furious to something that was almost thoughtful, Yuuri felt a spark of relief warm his heart. A placating hand was raised to silence any more of Yuuri's words, before Conrart gestured to himself and touched the edge of his dripping shirt, one finely arched eyebrow lifting as if to say _'So what now since you left me dripping wet in the only clothes that I have?'_.

"Have a hot bath and we'll see if what Bob brought from NASA might actually work. I'll go find you some clothes, Shoma should have left some somewhere."

And Bob looked on approvingly, knowing that his choice had always been a good one from the start in bring these two souls together and he had an idea just how to do it.

* * *

><p>The night was thankfully cooler than earlier evening had been, the soft tickling breeze sweeping in through the open doors around the strange house. Conrart Weller's slippered feet were silent against the wooden floorboards as he moved through the house, drawn in by his sense of the other man in the house. He paused before a set of the sliding wooden doors that were practically everywhere, no light shone through the partially opaque rice paper that covered the 'window' parts of the door. Fingers curled around the edge and tugged lightly, spilling a pool of light into the darkness and into the feet end of the man inside, thankfully not disturbing him enough to awaken from sleep.<p>

The strange metal object was still clutched in his hand, the length of cording tangled around his fingers, brief bursts of sound continued to escape the headphones that dangled against his leg.

One step forwards, then a second, and soon he was dropping to his knees beside the beautiful man, truly looking into his face this time and realising that he was strikingly lovely, dark locks framing a pale, sharp featured face. Black lashes brushed against slightly flushed cheeks and called to him, almost making his fingers practically itch to see if the warm inviting skin was just as warm as it promised to be. Those lips twitched, startling Conrart as he realised with a start that the other man had awakened, feigning sleep all the while.

"Finished already?"

"Yes."

Lips twitched again before sliding into a full out smile, one that shone from deep in this man's soul and struck Conrart hard in the heart that he hadn't noticed it. Had he been so lost in his pain that he could no longer see what was before him?

Eyelids fluttered and dark soulful eyes drifted open, regarding Conrart with a quiet kind of understanding, one that said all he had wished to do was draw Conrart from the shadows that had consumed him after Julia's death, after the battle which had almost cost him his life. Her death had left him feeling as lonely as he had before, reopening the aching loneliness within him that even Yozak couldn't fill.

Shuffling across the large futon, Yuuri's hand reached out to tug back the edge of the thin sheet that was spread across his half bared body. "If you promise not to snore..."

The walkman dropped from his fingers, thumping dully against the tatami mats, the cord between player and headphones still being half tangled around his hand. Conrart stared down into that dark gaze and his mouth opened, wanting to say something, anything to push away the comfort that was being offered to him. It was such a simple thing, such a simple action... an offering. He hadn't known why he had gotten up from his own low mattress and sort out the younger man until that moment.

"Come on, I do like my sleep."

"Why...?" It was a rasp of sound, dragged from somewhere deep within himself. The single word had been torn from his heart.

"Because I know what it's like to feel alone and no one deserves to have to feel the pain you do and bear it alone."

"I do not want your _pity_ or your sympathy." The words escaped him in a brutal rush, cinnamon eyes snapping sparks, jaw clenching in rage. Even though all this man was truly to do was help him, he couldn't stop lashing out, trying to slap away the metaphorical hands that reached to sooth him.

A hand reached out and suddenly wrenched Conrart forwards with a hand on the collar of his robe, landing him sprawled face first into the soothingly warm blankets and Yuuri's side. "Get your ass in bed, you giant grumbling _lump_."

Conrart was quite ready to say something when, he was expertly rolled onto the sheets, his entire body sprawling out on the softness. The heat of where the other man had been lying warming Conrart's entire back and legs through even the fabric of his robe. His hips were straddled, palms resting on either side of his head trapping him, even though he could easily through the very slight weight of this man off him, he was frozen by the intimate position they were in. Cinnamon eyes were caught by the blazing obsidian that regarded him quietly.

"You want to rage? You want to snarl at the world? _Then do it_." Yuuri's body leaned forwards, almost making them nose to nose as he stared down into the man's face. "I won't let you hide. I won't let you step back from what you feel because you think it's safer. I'll push and push, until you face it. I'll drive you to that edge if I have to."

A low sound of anger sounded from Conrart's throat, uncertain how this man knew... how this man knew exactly what he was doing. No one had the right to tell him... They rolled, Conrart's hands curling around slender wrists and pinned them on either side of Yuuri's beautiful face, snarling and ready to do something... anything to stop the words that struck him sharper than any another had said to him since Julia's death. Shifting his grip so that slender wrists were pinned in his larger one, his fingers curled into a fist and it lifted, ready to drive down into that face, ready to lash out just as the man wanted.

Their gazes caught. And Conrart froze as he stared into those bottomless dark pools that regarded him, not a spark of fear anywhere within them as they gazed up at him, prepared to strike the pinned man.

"I won't let you drown in your emotions. I won't run. I won't flinch away." His head shifted and the tips of their noses actually brushed softly together. "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you."

"Everyone leaves." Conrart blinked at the words that slipped from between his own lips, the startling truth that he had never dared to admit to anyone. "Everyone turns their back. I'm... I'm... _less_ than nothing to them."

"Who left you?"

"My father..." A single tear shimmered, hot and scorching its way down his cheek. A shiver slid up from deep within his soul and out into his body. "My brothers. Mother... Julia."

"You can stay as long as you want, I'm not going anywhere."

"You cannot promise that." His voice was hoarse and just a little husky with his repressed grief for Julia's loss.

"I can try to prove it then." Fingers wiggling slightly, it took only a gentle tug to release his fingers from the man's bruising grip, even though he knew he would have dark marks on his skin in the morning he didn't care. Both arms were soon sliding around broad shoulders, tugging the man towards him.

Cinnamon eyes widened slightly when soft lips abruptly brushed against his own, warm and inviting. The first contact between them was a heady rush of sensation, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath them. Soon he was returning the kiss, their mouths meshing as it went from hot to hotter, tongues tangling as they both groaned and pressed together. It was by sheer force of will that he was able to lift his head, his eyes regarding the slightly flushed face of the man beneath him with confusion.

A hand reached up and curled around the back of Conrart's neck, smoothing the silky locks that rested against the soldier's nape, caressing it softly. "Come get some sleep. We'll talk about everything in the morning, right now I need sleep or I'll be the one grumbling when I get up."

And he shifted to rest on his side beneath the sheet, his head dropping to rest on the pillow that smelled so much like the sweet, slightly spicy scent of the man beside him. Within moments, the man was asleep, half curled against Conrart's side and warming him all the while. Shuffling just a few inches closer, Conrart tentatively reached out, his arm settling lightly around the man's waist. Hesitating, he waited, noting that the man continued to sleep on, the faintest smiles tugging at his lips. Slipping his other arm beneath the slender form, he gathered the man to him, tucking him into the curve of his body, his face burying itself against the dark mass of silk.

A soft murmur escaped Yuuri, his face burrowing itself against the strong chest, an arm flopping around Conrart as their legs tangled and he slept on, contented clearly in not sleeping alone.

"Thank you." Conrart whispered raggedly, dropping a kiss against the dark head, knowing the man might never know just how much he had needed to feel another against him, someone who wouldn't let him get away with anything.

It wasn't long before the half-breed drifted into sleep himself, finding peace for the first time since the beginning of the war in the arms of a man he didn't know the name of.

* * *

><p>The smell of breakfast greeted him and Conrart's stomach promptly rumbled in response, reminding him that he had not eaten anytime the day before even when offered food. Lashes slowly lifting, he rolled and shifted, finding the bedding still warm beside him and he couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth at the memory of that kiss.<p>

Rolling himself out and off the futon to his feet, he slipped on the slippers that rested at the edge of the bedding, following his nose through the house to the kitchen and finding the dark haired beauty cooking over the heat of a strange contraption. Leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, Conrart just watched for a few moments, taking in the deft movements of his host and really taking in the beauty of the sleep rumpled man first thing in the morning.

"Are you going to stand there all morning or are you going to help me...?" A hand waved off to the side, indicating vegetables sitting washed and peeled, ready to be sliced and added to one of the steaming pots that rested on the stove top.

"Conrart Weller." He supplied, aware of the fact that the previous day he truly had acted like a disrespectful cur towards a man who had opened his home and even his bed to him in an effort to offer him comfort and security in a place that was very foreign to him. Stepping forwards into the kitchen, he made his way over to the cutting board and picked up the knife, soon slicing up the vegetables and putting them into the pots Yuuri was stirring. "I have to apologise..."

"Forgiven and forgotten, Conrart."

A hand reached out and squeezed the soldier's shoulder in reassurance, while the spoon in his other continued stirring a bubbling pot. However, the sleeve of the man's robe pulled up away from the slender wrist as it retreated and dark bruises stood out against the pale skin.

The knife dropped suddenly from Conrart's fingers as he gazed down at the dark bruises, his hand darting out to catch the man's forearm lightly, keeping it from retreating. Sliding the fabric back away from the slender wrist, his large calloused fingers brushed against the marks and almost choked back a sound of pain when his fingers easily covered the darkening bruises. "I did this."

Wide cinnamon eyes stared at the man before him, one who had treated him with only kindness and been attempting to help him and in return he had... His anger had done this. His pent up emotions had hurt this gentle being.

"It's alright." Yuuri smiled up at him, not attempting to pull his arm away. "You didn't mean to do it."

"But _I _did. I caused this." Pain flickered deep within his silver flecked eyes. "I swear it will never happen again. I swear it..." Drawing the slender wrist upwards, his lips brushed against the warm skin, wishing he had the gift to heal what he had done.

"Look at me."

It took him long moments to lift his head, his eyes taking in the beautiful features before him.

"I'm not angry with you over that. Just... talk to me. Talk to me when you need to release everything caught up within you. Remember, eventually you'll go back to your world and you'll never see me again, so no one will ever know what you told me. Well... it's not like I would ever give up any secrets you shared."

"What can I do..." His lips touched the bruised skin lightly, lingering there for a long moment. "...to make this right?"

"You..."

"Why didn't you tell me you had married?"

Both Conrart and Yuuri twisted around to regard the flushed face man standing in the doorway, his dark eyes staring at the pair before him with an intense stare. Shoma Shibuya stared at his younger brother for one long moment before both heard the sound of Shoma's wife and son entering the house in the banker's wake.

"Wait..." Both eyebrows lifted at that, Yuuri twitched off the stove and turned to face his brother fully. Though he was surprised when Conrart shifted to half stand before him, his hand having picked up the knife he had been using to cut the vegetables. His guest was positively bristling, ready to defend Yuuri at a moment's notice from the intruder and Yuuri had to admit he found it... extremely flattering. "Conrart, it's alright, this rather rude man is my older brother, Shoma Shibuya. He's not a threat."

Conrart gave the man a long stare before reluctantly shifting aside, though his muscles still vibrated with tension at the announcement that had escaped Shoma when he had entered.

"What is this about me and being married?"

"How can you not know...? Why didn't you invite us...? Is he who you got hitched to?"

"Who said anything about me being married?"

"Bob, _this morning_."

"Bob?" And some kind of crazy spark of divine clarity struck him. "Oh... _he didn't_." Yuuri bolted from the kitchen, straight out into the sitting room where a bundle of papers still sat at the low table where he and Bob had been talking the night before about Conrart. Flipping open the folder, the contents was spilled out and spread across the floor, Yuuri riffling through them as everyone else came to stand in the doorway to watch him.

Finding the paper he had been seeking, he flipped it open and cursed. There in stark black ink was a marriage license, one that had been clearly signed by himself. He remembered it. It had been something he had offered Bob at some point when he was just starting out to help with members of the Demon Tribe on Earth, acting as a person to help anyone and everyone who needed it within the Tribe, offering his home as a haven for those in need. He had offered a blank marriage certificate to Bob in case someone was in dire need of protection, if someone needed a marriage to keep away trouble or keep them in the country. Yuuri had known he would never find someone for himself... so he had offered something like that to Bob.

His own stupidity was thankfully not too shocking to him. _Right_...

Eyes lifted to Conrart's face, meeting the worried gaze of the man who was slowly approaching him. "Did the man last night ask you to sign something while I was out fetching dinner?"

"Yes. It seemed necessary to have papers, I saw no issue with signing them." Or at least not last night when Bob had gestured at him in such a commanding way that Conrart had not questioned the man.

"I hope you don't mind marriage, Conrart." He turned the paper around and slid it forwards towards Conrart. "Because last night you did marry me as Bob thought it would be best that you not be given Japanese citizenship because you are quite... European in appearance."

Shoma stared at the two. "Yuuri, what the heck is going on?"

"I wish I had a good answer for that." Other than the fact that Conrart and himself had ended up being officially married... "But you just got yourself a new brother-in-law."

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOL Bob is coniving XD but I don't think either of those two will mind in a few chapters. This story will probably be about 5-6 chapters long and is one of those random time twists I like so much. A 'what if'...<strong> I definitely take suggestions in what you would like to see these two get up to on Earth.


	2. Part Two: Reality Check

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been unfortunately very sick with the flu and haven't been doing more than sleeping and trying to feel better. Hope you like it! Its a rather complex plot to write, far more so than I realised. LOL **

**Dedicated: This is dedicated to Crsg. (Read her stories!) They are good. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Inoya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shibuya Residence, Inoya, Japan [1984]<strong>

_Married_. Conrart stared at the beautiful young man who sat in a sea of half scattered papers, his gaze sweeping over the worried look that was directed his way. He, Conrart Weller, half-blood, was married to this man. He had known from an early age no one would marry him, it had been something he had been quite certain of for so long, but now... staring down at the very official looking paper in Yuuri's hands, he knew he was married. His mother would probably be delighted and that thought almost made him laugh.

"Just be glad... they changed the marriage laws a few years ago to allow this." Yuuri was just blinking up at Conrart, staring into the face of a man he barely knew and was now tied to by the most sacred of commitments. There was no denying it. No getting rid of it, not unless Conrart was being forced from the country. "Do you... understand what this means...?" Obsidian eyes were wide, the younger man swaying ever so slightly in the shock of what Bob had done, especially given the fact that the night before both of them had been at extreme odds with one another.

"Yes." And Conrart dropped to one knee before Yuuri, reaching out to curl his fingers around one trembling hand and drew it to his lips. Mouth burning a hot little trail across the back of Yuuri's knuckles, he just held on, surprised by the spark of delight that burned its way through him at the thought that this young man was _his_.

"Conrart." He breathed, trembling slightly at the intimacy of the other man's actions. "This... I..."

"Uncle Yuuri?"

Yuuri visibly paled the moment his nephew stepped into the room, wide lavender black eyes blinking at him through round rimmed glasses, clearly uncertain what to make of the entire spectacle. Shori was glancing towards Conrart, a tiny flicker of strange emotion touching the boy's eyes as his gaze lingered before turning back to Yuuri and talking a step forwards.

"Yuuri, Dear!" Miko Shibuya was already following Shori in a big smile planted on her face.

"No..." Yuuri's voice was a choked sound, shaken the face of his own family and over what he had done. The impact of it sinking in as his gaze returned to Conrart's face. "I..."

One large calloused hand stretched out and stroked against Yuuri's cheek lightly, smoothing back the wild raven strands that curled against the man's pallid skin. "It will be alright. All will be well."

"They don't know." Shaking his head, his own hand covered the far warmer one against his cheek, leaning into the strength and reassurance Conrart was offering to him. His voice was barely above a whisper as his... _husband_ leaned in closer to catch every word. "They don't know what I do for Bob. If they knew what I've done... I know Shoma won't stand for me being... trapped into marriage. He's protective."

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"I..."

And Conrart leaned forwards, pulling Yuuri Shibuya into a burning hot kiss that floored him and made even his toes curl at its intensity. Their mouths clung together for a long moment, the elemental heat of something passionate and raw seared into their hearts during that contact.

"Oh." Dazed obsidian eyes blinked up at Conrart mouth in stunned bliss, cheeks flushing with bright colour.

"Yuuri Shibuya, explain yourself, _now_."

Conrart felt a flood of protectiveness sweep through him and he almost wanted to smile. _He_ could protect Yuuri. There was something in that thought that delighted that long shrivelled part of himself, warming him from the inside out. Standing up to his full height, he stepped in front of Yuuri and faced off squarely against Shoma Shibuya, eyes narrowing sharply. "You will not take that tone with him again, _Brother_, or you will learn exactly how well I can use a sword."

Shoma actually took a step back, startled by the clear threat being directed at him from the foreigner.

"Con, we don't use swords..." And Yuuri stared up at the man who had only the day before being nothing more than a still cold statue... but was now burning with intense passionate emotions.

"Yuuri, where in heaven's name did you find this guy?"

"He's from the other side." Latching onto that idea, he hurriedly jumped to his feet, almost slipping on the wild mass of disturbed papers that surrounded his feet. "He... arrived two months ago and Bob brought him to me."

"_Yuuri_."

"Haven't you ever loved someone before?" Yuuri glanced towards Miko and Shori, then met his brother's gaze squarely, his jaw clenched and his fingers lacing into Conrart's, standing beside the taller man and leaning against his side. Allowing himself to relax, even though his muscles were twitching wildly beneath his skin, his head dropped onto Conrart's shoulder hoping to add to the entire crazy scene. "I guess Bob wanted to... speed our plans along because Conrart needed a few extra papers to allow him to stay in the country with me. I was just surprised I guess, but it really is a good surprise in the end."

Shoma gave him a sceptical look, one that said that he knew something was up, but didn't question either of them on it.

Conrart however was startled by Yuuri's statement, _'haven't you ever loved someone before?'_ and some part of his poor confused brain wanted to find out exactly what it would be like to be loved by Yuuri Shibuya, the ice cold water wielding beauty. It would be intense to say the least.

"Why don't, you, Miko and Shori stay for breakfast?" Yuuri dismissed everything else quickly with the offer of breakfast. "It was almost finished before you stormed through our house."

"I will clean up in here, Yuuri." Conrart dipped his head and dropped a kiss against Yuuri's temple. "Go finish your cooking."

"Alright..." Yuuri blinked slightly at the endearment and stepped reluctantly away from Conrart, their fingers still entwined until he finally went beyond Conrart's reach and their fingers slipped apart. "Just call me if you need me." And he finally, reluctantly slipped away, Shoma snapping out questions at him and Miko clearly delighted over the turn of events.

As Conrart knelt to clean up the disturbed masses of papers, his eyes flickered upwards to gaze into the face of the small boy who regarded him with a cool intelligent gaze. "Are you really my new Uncle?"

"Yes." The soldier responded as he continued to clean up the papers and picked out the several identification cards from the stack having seen them in Yuuri's own pocket and knew they were important. "We are family." And his hands stilled at that on the papers beneath his touch, startled at the truth in those words. _Family_. Yuuri and these people were... his family. "We are family, Shori and I hope to be able to make your Uncle happy." He needed something to ease the aching pain of Julia's loss and there was something about Yuuri, something about the warm smile of this man that made him forget everything but those dark intense eyes and the understanding he had seen in them. "He is important to me."

"If you make him cry, you'll..." The boy's lips pressed together and he gave Conrart a long glare. "Don't make him cry." The bright eyes narrowed on him, arms crossing over his little chest and looked so much older than his four years. "Okay?"

"I will do my best to ensure he has no reason to shed tears."

"Okay... Uncle." Shori nodded once before turning and moving off towards where his mother now stood in the doorway to the kitchen she had been practically ejected from for trying to do something to Yuuri's cooking.

The sound of Yuuri's voice mingling with those of these kind people warmed his heart as he finished tucking the things back into a neat stack away from the table so they could eat in the sitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach Near Inoya, Japan [1984]<strong>

Laughter bubbled up from deep in Yuuri's throat as his arms spread wide and he tipped his head back, feeling the warm sun spill down over his face and bare shoulders. "It's such a beautiful day." His wild hair tickled the backs of his shoulders as his slender frame twisted again, spinning and ending up sprawled on his rear in the sand, dizzy and laughing with joyful abandon.

Conrart edged closer, his gaze riveted to Yuuri's upturned face, wanting to be closer to that happiness. He wanted to feel the laughter soak into him, fill him from the inside out. Julia had been a little like this, always smiling, always finding the joy in each moment. Yet, she had never been this forward about it, never... slipping free of worldly constraints and just laughing in such carefree tingles of sound. He should be searching for an appropriate family for the shimmering soul that rested protectively amongst his clothes barely a few feet away from him. He needed this.

"Conrart!"

His eyes widened slightly when hands lifted up towards him, eyes shimmering with trust and delight. The sound of his own name from those lips echoing through his soul and actually making him want to smile. Reaching down, his larger calloused palms curled around Yuuri's, drawing the man up from the sand and into his arms. Sliding his palms down across the smooth skin of Yuuri's back, his mouth descended on his partner's, devouring that willingly mouth quickly. He drowned in the taste of him, soaking up the warmth of that sun-heated body against his own. There was nothing that could compare to this.

Arms looped around the back of his neck, keeping his head down as Yuuri returned the kiss without hesitation, soaking up the strength in the muscular body curled around his own. Yuuri honestly couldn't help himself, his face nuzzling into the curve of one tawny shoulder, inhaling the spicy scent that clung to the hot skin.

"Do know being with you is the most fun I've had in a very long time?" Yuuri's head tipped back and he grinned up at his companion. One week. One amazing week spent beside this man had left him giddy and happier than he had ever been. Watching Conrart learn his world had left him smiling or laughing, seeing the quick mind behind the handsome face. Conrart had drawn him into a world of intoxicating kisses and light caresses that left him wanting to literally beg for more.

Nothing could quite compare.

But Yuuri's holiday was soon going to end and he would be back a work for Bob soon enough, _people_ wrangling. He enjoyed his work, liked checking up on the families and sorting out problems for many of the Demon Tribe in Japan and even at times over in the States where more of the Tribe resided and where his brother worked in Boston. The thought of being without this man for even an afternoon drove a sharp blade right through his heart and the reality was... Conrart _would_ be gone soon, once the man's soul had been given to the appropriate family, Conrart would no longer need to stay.

"What is troubling you?" Conrart asked softly, fingers sweeping back Yuuri's hair from around his face.

"It's nothing." Yuuri attempted to straighten, his laughter which had filled the air only moments before evaporated like water off the hot sands beneath their feet.

"Yuuri."

"It's truly is nothing, just my silly thoughts."

"I have never found any of your thoughts to be silly." A thumb swept across Yuuri's lower lip softly, feeling the tickle of a warm tongue brush against the pad of it in response. "Share them with me?"

"Pizza."

Now that made Conrart blink, feeling the odd moment slipping away from between them as the man slipped out of his grasp. "I beg your pardon."

"You haven't had pizza before."

And Conrart knew that he had missed something as he watched Yuuri move away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bob's Residence, Japan [1984]<strong>

"What do you think of Yuuri Shibuya?"

Conrart's head jerked upwards from where he had been studying the Japanese writing that Yuuri had been attempting to teach him and his own clumsy attempts to copy the strange squiggles. It was a shame that the strange talking device that had gifted him with the ability to speak the language had not extended to reading it. However, he was determined to learn it because it was important to Yuuri. His cinnamon eyes blinked at the sight of the man Yuuri had introduced as 'Bob' the Maou of Earth, his lips pressed together in sharp line at remembering what else this man had done to them.

"He is a generous man with both his time and patience." Conrart responded, carefully setting the pencil down onto the table, his shoulders straightening as he felt his fingers curl into fists. No smile graced his features, no softness touched the edges of his mouth. Only Yuuri had reached into him and touched something desperate for the man's touch and newborn affections.

"He is your next Maou."

Conrart jerked as if struck, his cinnamon eyes widening in shock at those five simple words. Then a spark of anger surged through him, his hand dropping down to lightly touch against the warm glass bottle that was tucked into his pocket, fingers curling around it. "No, he's not. I carry the soul chosen by the Great One to be our next..."

"Show me."

Conrart reluctantly withdrew the bottle, his gaze dropping away from Bob's as the corked vessel was set on the table top. Julia's soul, a perfect white sphere, hovered within it. However, where it should have been almost completely opaque, it was so translucent as to be nearly invisible to the naked eye. "_This_ soul is that of the next Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom." _Julia_. His heart ached at the thought of her, at the fact that he had never been able to speak of his love for her.

"This is merely the ghost of the soul you carried with you from the other side." A hand reached out to carefully pick up the bottle, holding it up so that the light could filter down through the ghostly outline remaining within the bottle. "I became aware of a surprising birth twenty three years ago, a second son was born to Noriko and Shiroki Shibuya, a couple that had been told that they would never be able to have children after the arrival of their first son Shoma. This child drew the attention of many of the members of the Demon Tribe here in Japan because of the surprisingly potent magical potential this little boy possessed. He is the strongest amongst all those who currently live in his time, yet that power has not corrupted him in the slightest."

"Yuuri?" His brows drew together, unable to quite connect his brightly smiling Yuuri with thoughts of Julia. Even though... A shiver rippled up along his spine. Yuuri was _not_ Julia. "He... **no**." Conrart's jaw clenched, knowing what had happened to his mother when she had been given the position as Maou. It had stolen so much joy from her, so much of her strength. His Uncle still dominated her, pushing and pushing and _pushing_ for more power. "Not Yuuri."

"See for yourself the truth of my words." And Bob gestured towards the window, bidding Conrart to stand beside him and gaze outside. "Look at him and tell me you do not see what so many others have."

Standing beside the window he looked down at Yuuri Shibuya surrounded by so many people out in the garden. His bright smile and laughter drawing them all to him like moths to a brilliant guiding flame. The raven head turned sharply as if becoming aware of something and his chin jerked upwards and to one side, making their gazes me for one blazing hot second. Conrart jerked back, almost stumbling when a warm smile was directed at him.

"Why?" It was a rasped question that struggled to slip free of Conrart's lips as he turned on Bob, his cinnamon eyes deeply troubled and badly shaken by the connection he had felt to Yuuri in that one moment. "Why marry us? If he is intended for the other world..." And he stilled at that.

Realisation struck him hard, almost knocking him back a step.

Conrart wanted to snarl, his cinnamon eyes narrowing on the man before him, catching a glimmer of something behind the dark lenses of those sunglasses, the flash of amber sparks and sent a shiver skittering down his back. "I am not a tool to be used." And he realised just how trapped he was coiled up tightly into the web of another's man's schemes. Had Julia known of this? Known that he was to be backed into the corner and forced into service. "You..."

"There are things in this world that can not so easily be explained, Conrart Weller. Things that have been predestined for a very long time indeed. Fate determined that it would be her soul to fulfil this role as Maou to your people, but she picked a vessel and its protector." One dark brow lifted in silent challenge, as if asking whether Conrart would be willing to go against what had been the last request of the woman he had cared about.

Rage burned in the back of his throat, a bitter taste remaining just there as he swallowed back another sound that rumbled up from deep within his throat. For the first time in the long time he had known Julia, he felt a spark of bitterness towards her. _This_... This was too much to ask from him. How could he protect someone like Yuuri? How could he offer all that the man deserved in the way of affection when he was nothing more than... They were... married. The stark reality of that finally struck Conrart hard, his hand gripped onto the window frame in an effort to keep himself upright.

"He does not know of his destiny, but I think that in time he will wish to fulfil it." Those amber orbs pinned Conrart in place as if seeing something in the man that he himself was not aware of.

Conrart opened his mouth about to say something more when he stopped, cinnamon eyes blinking as all colour flowed right out of his face. "He's the Maou... and... I'm..." Another blink and his legs actually went out from under him, dropping him sharply to the floor with a dull thud.

"Indeed." And Bob actually looked amused by that, his lips turning upwards ever so slightly. "You are the Consort of the Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom. However, it is not time yet for him to know of his fate, your silence is needed."

The door suddenly thumped open, Yuuri standing in the doorway, cheeks flushed and lips pressed together in a rather unhappy line.

"_Bob_." Obsidian eyes narrowed sharply on the Earth's Maou, his expression darkening as he took in Conrart's pallid features. He was already across the room and on his knees beside Conrart before he said anything else, his hand had already brushed a soft caress against Conrart's brow, pushing away the long silky locks of hair to gaze into the man's eyes. "Are you well, Con?"

Dark lashes brushed down against pale cheeks as he felt cool fingers stroke across his damp brow, that one touch alone easily able to drive away the feelings that had settled heavily within his heart. Yuuri eased away every hint of distress that had filled him. "I am sorry to have worried you. I am just... tired."

A frown tugged at Yuuri's soft mouth, but he didn't question Conrart further. "I know this world is still a little much for you. I can honestly not blame you for that. Do you want to head home?"

"No. You still have much to do... and I do not wish to..."

"Why don't you come with me?"

That startled Conrart, eyes snapping open and looking into pools of rich black.

"I only have to see the Kinmoki and Jinnai families this afternoon. The drive isn't that long and then we can go out to eat something from that new German restaurant in Shijirou."

"As you wish."

"Will we see you tomorrow for dinner, Bob?" Yuuri's obsidian eyes actually pinned the other man to where he had seated himself at the table, narrowing sharply and saying that he was going to get down to the bottom of what was going on.

"Yes. I shall see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Shibuya Residence, Inoya, Japan [1984]<strong>

"Yuuri?" Conrart's sleep roughened voice filled the room, the man's troubled gaze soon falling onto the black haired man perched on the edge of the porch, one leg tucked against his chest in one arm and his other leg dangling over the side. Sleep tugged heavily at Conrart, his body having actually resisted pull itself out of the now familiar bed where he had previously been curled around Yuuri.

"Did I wake you?" Yuuri's head tipped back and to the side to glance back at Conrart, offering the man an apologetic smile.

"It was your absence that woke me."

A very faint flush ran across Yuuri's cheeks at that. "Just... too many thoughts running around inside of my head is all, I'll come in, in a minute."

However, Conrart was soon striding across the space towards the other man, seating himself not more than a few inches from Yuuri and reaching out one arm to wrap around the man's shoulders. The motion tugged Yuuri sideways and into the warmth of Conrart's side.

Yuuri didn't resist the silent comfort that was being offered to him, unable to help the fact that he had been craving the touch since he had left his bed and the sleeping Demon Tribesman.

"What is troubling you?"

"Dreams." Nuzzling his face into the strong shoulder of his companion, he leaned in a little more firmly against him, reassured by Conrart's closeness. "They... come and go from time to time. Sometimes I feel that I will never wake up again from them, that I will be trapped in that darkness."

Conrart stilled at that, gazing down at the top of Yuuri's dark silky head. "Darkness?"

"Its like... I can hear everything around me... touch things around me... yet... I can't see. I can smell... and taste... yet... my eyes and closed to so much... to so many faces I should know. Sometimes you are there."

"Me?"

"Yes." Yuuri's fingers curled tightly into the loose robe that Conrart was wearing, fisting the fabric around his knuckles. "I can sense you... I keep thinking I hear your voice... but..."

Conrart remained silent for a long moment, hoping to prompt his companion into speaking again, yet Yuuri remained oddly subdued.

Finally Yuuri continued. "What you speak wasn't Japanese."

Julia's memories? Was it possible that Yuuri had some of them? Had Julia's soul gifted Yuuri with some of who Julia had once been? Yet, Yuuri was not Julia, something he knew deep down. Yuuri was different from Julia, though he did draw people to him like Julia had, there was a brightness in Yuuri however... One that had not been dimmed by the world.

"Can you speak your native language for me?"

Conrart blinked at that, his mouth opening in surprise. "If you like... what do you wish me to say?"

"Anything will do."

"Certainly..." Conrart consider his words for a moment before tucking the smaller man against his side_. "You, Yuuri, are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in all my travels."_

A flush immediately spread right across Yuuri's face in response, his head lifting so that his eyes could meet Conrart's. "That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Now it was Conrart's turn to look a touch uncertain, his head turning away, attempting to hide the slight blush that decorated this high cheekbones at having been caught. "You... understand?"

"Apparently." Yuuri shook his head and leaned against Conrart, just soaking up the warmth of his companion, his eyes closing after a moment. Slowly, he settled himself against the man's side, his head dropping down into the Tribesman's lap, face tucked against Conrart's stomach in a rather intimate gesture of trust.

"What had you so troubled yesterday, Yuuri? What is it... that stole away your happiness?"

"The thought... of losing you..." Came the muffled reply, the younger man already unable to help himself as he slow dropped right into sleep, completely unaware of just how important a moment that had been for the both of them. It was the first time his heart didn't think of Julia and her death... but at the thought of Yuuri's reaction to what Bob was planning.

What would happen if he did tell Yuuri what he knew? Cold fear chilled up through his bones at that thought. What if Yuuri wouldn't want him if they returned to the other side? A thousand soul deep fears raged up through his mind and heart, choking off his breath as he began to realise just how important Yuuri had begun to be to him. What would happen when Yuuri found out... he was a half-breed...?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter... A DATE! Do you like it? <strong>


	3. Part Three: Confessions

**Author's Note: I have to admit... this story is one of my favourites. Its so much fun to see these two together and have Conrart play hero! Though next chapter will be, the main part of their date, a visit to the parents and the goodbye to some souls. And maybe... someone admits to themselves that there is something between them more than just mere affection... **

**Dedicated to Crsg. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! for your continued input into this! I really do appreciate all the effort you have gone to to make suggests on it. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Kuriou, Conrart's Yukata (grins) and Inoya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kuriou, Japan [1984]<strong>

Amusement coloured Yuuri's features as he laughed at Conrart's expression. "Its not that bad."

"I beg to disagree."

"Con, it honestly isn't _that_ bad."

"Not that..."

Conrart regarded himself in the mirror, scowling at his reflection and at the ridiculous clothing that Yuuri had somehow managed to convince him to wear. He felt... utterly ridiculous.

"Fine." Yuuri huffed before tugging off the belt of Conrart's Yukata, allowing the fabric to slide from broad shoulders and pool into his hands, his eyes flicking over the vibrantly coloured fabric. Setting it aside, he lifted the other one he had picked up inside the store earlier.

Dropping a kiss against one broad shoulder, he pressed up against the line of his husband's back, allowing his lips to trail along the skin along the length of his spine. "One more?" It was a soft plea. Yuuri's cheek rubbing itself against the tawny flesh, unable to help but allow his tongue to flick out and lap along the line of one scar, feeling the slight shudder run its way through Conrart's body. "Please."

"Fine." He grumbled, allowing the embroidered silver and white fabric to be slipped up over his broad shoulders, the texture of it rubbing against his skin and feeling surprisingly cool against it. Privately, no matter how much he grumbled about this particular 'shopping trip', he delighted in the fact that he was the centre of Yuuri's attention for the afternoon.

Carefully drawing the edge of it into place loosely, Yuuri shifted forwards, coiling the obi in his hands around Conrart's trim hips, smoothing the fabric down into place. Tawny skin appeared between the edges of the loose collar, his mouth touched against it eagerly, unable to help the fact that his hands itched to slide beneath that fabric and caress against every inch of warm skin.

"You... are so sexy like that."

Conrart relaxed, unable to help but smile back at the handsome young man before him. "I do not mind this colour. If you think it is suitable for the festival, than I will wear it."

"Hakama." Yuuri winked at Conrart, grinning and being unable to help the fact that he had wanted nothing more than to see Conrart dressed up in traditional Japanese style clothing. Helping him into the Japanese pants, he fixed the obi over them, smoothing the dark fabric into place. "I have one more surprise for you."

Conrart blinked at that, before staring down at what Yuuri had pulled up and out of a bag leaning against the far wall. Two sheathed blades rested in Yuuri's outstretched palms and his heart jerked and twisted within him at the sight. He had felt utterly bare without his weapons. The two blades were soon tucked into his obi and the sheathes secured into place by tiny strings. The weight was soothing to his very soul and he dipped his head down to reward his companion with a blisteringly hot kiss.

"I see you like them, I've got the permits for you to be carrying them tonight from the town sheriff." Yuuri coiled both of his arms around Conrart's neck and just kept the man close to him, delighting in the fact that they were slowly becoming more and more intimate with one another. "I have something else for you. Something... that hopefully you will always remember me by."

Something cool sipped around Conrart's fourth finger on his left hand, settling right at the base and making him stiffen sharply.

"Its about time we had something official."

Conrart lifted his hand upwards, the simple silver, platinum and gold metal band catching the light and he rubbed his thumb over the finely entwined strands. He had _never_ thought...

"Yuuri." His companion's name was a choked sound on his lips, his cinnamon eyes wide and staring down at the man just before him whom was starting to look troubled by Conrart's reaction. "..._Yuuri_..."

"Its... its alright..." He was reaching out for Conrart's hand, fingers curling around the edges of it, heat scorching his face, embarrassment burning him. "I... just thought... I shouldn't have... you probably don't want a reminder of..."

His fingers curled tightly around the ring, holding it on his hand and tugging the limb back away from Yuuri, preventing him from reaching it. "Thank you."

Immediately Yuuri stilled, his head tipping back and staring up into Conrart's face, confusion flicking through his dark eyes. "I... I..."

"I have never received something as special as this before." He almost wanted to wince at that, remembering the pendant that now sat beside the bottle that contained the faint remains of Julia's soul. Conrart had not been able to bring himself to wear it around Yuuri. This gift was far different from the offering of that pendant. This gift had been _made_ for him. "I will always wear it."

"Oh." A vivid flush swept across Yuuri's cheeks at that, his eyes blinking for a moment, clearly attempting to keep moisture at bay that threatened to escape his control. "I... I have one too..."

Quickly snatching up the ring from Yuuri's grasp, he was soon sliding the ring onto Yuuri's finger and drawing the man's hand upwards, dropping tiny kisses across the warm skin, delighting in the way a shiver of heat tingled up along his lover's spine. His lips lingered against the tip of Yuuri's finger, teeth teasing and grazing over the sensitive pad.

A soft groan escaped Yuuri, everything inside him stirring at the intimacy that they were sharing. Heat spread and uncoiled within him, his body shifting just a little closer to his Conrart. "You always know how to make me..." Tongue flicking out along his lower lip, he trembled with the force of everything dancing around within him.

Now that brought a hungry glitter to Conrart's cinnamon eyes, the colour swirling with the flecks of tiny silver stars within their depths. "I would hope so." Allowing the slender hand to drop from his grasp, he reached forwards. Fingers curled around the back of Yuuri's head, allowing his fingers to slide into the silky strands and pressed his lips over the man's pulse point feeling the wild racing of it. Inhaling deeply, every sense he had tingled with the unfettered scent of him, hot and inviting in his arms.

"Sir... are you in need of assistance?"

Yuuri choked back a laugh as he realised he was pressed up against the mirrored wall, Conrart's large warm body pinning him back against it, leaving him shuddering and hungry for that heated touch. "We have to stop." The dark haired man whispered as his throat and partially exposed shoulder were being tormented with heated kisses and slow bites leaving marks on the pale flesh. His fingers were woven into the silky strands of Conrart's hair, attempting to tug it away softly even when he didn't want to.

"Sir?"

A growl of irritation escaped the back of Conrart's throat, his eyes narrowing sharply on the door before rather reluctantly pulling away from Yuuri's welcoming body. "We will be out in a minute."

Suddenly Yuuri was bursting out into a wave of laughter over the fact that Conrart's glare could have easily set the door or the shop assistant on fire if he had had such an ability. His mouth touched Conrart's in a deep soul satisfying kiss before finally pulling away, fingertips stroking light caresses against the smooth jaw. "Life with you, Con, is never boring."

* * *

><p><strong>Inoya Temple, Mount Inuyari, Japan [1984]<strong>

"Yuuri..." Conrart groaned as his head dropped back against the solid tree trunk just behind him, both of his massive hands tangled in the mass of black, cradling the back of his lover's head, holding him close. A pleased sound escaped his throat as his yukata parted more widely, almost sliding off one broad shoulder as Yuuri's mouth brushed over a nipple, licking it like a cat would cream. "Now... I can see why you insisted on me wearing this..."

"I had motives." Yuuri purred, teeth closing around the wet bud and bit down, sending a hot jolt right through Conrart's body, which jerked beneath him in response. His body pressed down against the stiffness he felt just beneath him, his dark eyes half closed in response to all the sensations that were battering against him. "I can't seem to get enough of you anymore."

One hand brushed from collarbone to hip, palm sweeping over the other nipple and his rough palm stimulated it. His thumb stroked across the deep long scar that ran the length of the man's side, teasing the raised edges and feeling the slight shudder ripple up through the powerful body must beneath his own. A hoarse sound escaped Conrart, when his nipple was bitten again and tugged between damp sexy lips. A warm tongue circled it lazily. In all the years of his life, nothing he had ever experienced had felt even half as good as this.

His large hand rubbed against the nape of his lover's neck before sliding downwards, his palm was soon cupping that tight rear, tugging his husband forwards against him. A sexy little moan escaped Yuuri and sent a burst of heated air across his tormented nipple and he shuddered at the sensation.

"I was going to ask for a favour."

Conrart's cinnamon eyes drifted open as he felt Yuuri shift against him, their bodies brushing intimately together, the younger man pressing back into the warm hand that was stroking his rear possessively. "Anything." And for once he had to admit he would do anything to see Yuuri happy.

"My parents want to meet you. Shoma informed them about our... marriage and Mother is quite... _excited_ to meet you." Yuuri choked back a laugh at that thought, knowing that Conrart would be very welcome amongst the members his small family. "She's been wanting to see me settled since forever."

"Whenever you wish to go."

"Tell me about your family."

Conrart hesitated, his body still shivering with the slow brushes of Yuuri's lips and tongue across his throat and chest. "I..." The words were cramped in his throat, a thousand things wanting to spill out, but his fear, his deep fear surfaced like a dark spectre almost choking him. "I..."

Yuuri's head lifted, brows drawing together in concern before he straightened. His mouth lightly brushed against Conrart's scarred eyebrow and slowly dropped his lips to his husband's softly, pressing a delicate kiss against them, soft and reassuring. "You don't have to tell me. I just want to know more about you." A fingertip stroked against the line of Conrart's cheek, brushing back and forth before finally stilling on the paling skin. His palm swept upwards, brushing away the wild locks that dropped into those cinnamon eyes. "My Conrart."

Both arms coiled around Yuuri protectively, all other intensions forgotten as he drew that warm body close, cradling him into the strength of his chest. "Yuuri."

A little laugh escaped the younger man's throat as he returned the embrace. "I think I would just have married you for the hugs alone."

Conrart couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at that, his face nuzzling its way into the raven locks, inhaling deeply and letting out the fears that he had felt deep within his heart.

"I want to tell you." The words startled Conrart, his mouth parted as he realised just how true that particular statement was. He wanted Yuuri to know, wanted to share that part of him with this young man who was becoming to mean more to him day by day then he could actually say. It felt that with every touch of Yuuri's hands to his skin, every brush of those lips that the pain and rage that had soaked into his soul was finally flowing out of him.

"I would never judge you." Yuuri's whisper was soft as it brushed against the sweet curve of Conrart's jaw and he settled himself in closer, allowing his head to dip down and rest against that solid chest. "Take as much time as you need."

"I have two half-brothers... Gwendal, whom is older and Wolfram, whom is younger. They are both... pure-blooded Demon Tribesman and members of the aristocracy. My mother..." His eyes closed, remembering her face, remembering the raw pain and anguish he had seen in those troubled green eyes. "She is the Maou... she met and married my father... Dan Hiri Weller... he was a human swordsman."

"Making you..." Yuuri blinked once, suddenly understanding a whole lot more about Conrart in that one moment than in many days they had spent together.

"Yes. I'm a half-blood. I have no magical abilities... no claim to a title..." Letting out a shaking breath, he slipped his fingers into Yuuri's dark locks, coiling the fine strands around his fingertips. Rubbing the silkiness between his thumb and forefinger, he lifted it to his lips. "My only gift is that with a sword."

"I... I have always wanted to be able to see others like me find their place within the Great Demon Kingdom. I thought... I thought at one time... my death... my sacrifice would make others take notice." The Battle of Lutenberg had done exactly that, they had found some recognition in the eyes of so many... but not for long... and the cost had been... staggering. "I wanted them to see. I wanted them to never again question the honour of those like me."

"Question it... how?"

"There was a war against the humans... I was a Captain in the army. Lord Geigen Huber... he came before my Uncle, my Mothers brother Lord Stoffel Von Spitzweg... a man who is still the power behind my Mother's throne and accused half bloods like myself and those humans who had joined the Demon Tribe of being spies and traitors. There was only one thing we could do to restore our honour."

Yuuri's hand slipped down and pressed across the raised scar that crossed over Conrart's side, palm covering it protectively. "You went to the front lines."

"Yes. Our victory was all that was needed to end the war, but... it came at a cost one that was far too high."

"_War_ is the answer to nothing. Such xenophobia..." Yuuri's eyes flashed dangerously, his fist clenching where it curled against Conrart's side, jaw gritted together. The very air seemed to vibrate with the force of Yuuri's fury on the behalf of those who had been trodden on and trampled beneath the heels of those who thought themselves more pure. "What I wouldn't give to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Yuuri." Conrart's fingers lightly brushed against Yuuri's cheek and felt the vibrant swirling emotions radiating out from around his lover, the raw power that swirled outwards from him like a web, ensnaring him. He had never seen this, never seen the faint blue shimmer of magic seeping out of his lover's pale skin, those dark eyes flashing with liquid fire. Yet, he felt no fear.

"How could they? How... could they do that to you... to their own people? I would never... _never_ allow that to happen."

"Calm yourself, Yuuri." And Conrart gathered the man up in his arms, feeling his heart lighten as he knew that Bob had been right about Yuuri, the aching compassion and big warm heart shimmered behind that power... Tears burned down Yuuri's cheeks as he buried his face against Conrart's shoulder, trembling with silenced sobs.

The hot droplets seemed to scold Conrart's skin and burn away the edges of his own crushing anger, searing away another layer and forcing him to take a step forwards towards the light. Conrart's arms tightened around the man in his embrace, burying his face against the raven hair and a choked sound was wrenched from his own throat.

One tear slowly trailed down across his cheek and jaw, soaking into that warm hair. Another soon followed.

And a soul deep sob escaped from between Conrart's lips. Years of suppressed pain bursting through his cracked emotional barriers and he was soon releasing it all. Grief for all the friends that had been lost. The agony of watching his very brothers turn their backs on him, seeing in their eyes his worthlessness. Wolfram's snarling words about his filthy human hands... His mother's silence... and Julia's death.

He wasn't alone. Arms coiled around him, keeping them close together.

"I need you." Conrart breathed. Finally admitting those words to the other man, he allowed the tears to continue to fall and catch on his lashes. "I need you, Yuuri... your compassion and..." Maybe... just maybe... one day his love.

"I'm right here." Yuuri whispered, his face pressed in close against his lover's shoulder. "And I don't intend on going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Awareness was slow in returning, Conrart's eyes lazily beginning to lift as he shifted back against the tree, unable to help but smile over the fact that his chest and lap were extremely warm. A smile tugged at his lips, his hand reaching out to smooth back the black locks from his lover's face when lips pressed softly against his fingertips.<p>

"Do you feel better now? I thought... it would be a good idea to let you rest."

"Yes." He replied gently, his head lifting and he glanced around him. Inhaling the scents of cooking food and taking in the chatter of people in the distance where the lights of the festival glimmered cheerfully, Conrart felt that single word resound in his heart. It was true. He could not hold onto the pain or the grief any longer, it would not ease the memory of those lost, but celebrating their lives would. Remembering their faces and voices... holding onto the light from within their souls.

"Do you want me to go back with you?"

"To the festival?" He asked lazily, cinnamon eyes drifting half closed again while he drew his lover just a little bit closer to him.

"To the Great Demon Kingdom."

Both eyes snapped open as he immediately straightened, his gaze dropping down to the face that was staring up into his intently. "You... what...?" His words were jumbled, his disbelief palpable.

"I know that you have to go back when you have ensured the safety of your soul to a good family. I have located one for mine and soon they will be ready to receive it... I..." Yuuri had considered it, knowing what it would mean to his family and the loss of them would always strike him hard... but he wanted... he wanted to be with Conrart if the man would have him. "I've been considering it for a while in the first place. I've been feeling... out of place."

Conrart was surprised and... not by those words. "The dreams?"

Yuuri shrugged, not quite wanting to voice many of the strange things that swirled around inside of his head or things that had been overheard over all the years of his life. "I... don't want this marriage to be in name only. I want... I want the real thing with you... if you would still have me."

"Never think that I don't want you, but there is something... something... Bob..."

Yuuri laughed at that, his obsidian eyes flashing with brilliant amusement up at Conrart. "You know the walls in Bob's house are... quite thin."

"You..."

"Overheard some of your discussion with Bob, yes. I should give Bob a piece of my mind once in a while... but I can say he has extremely good perceptions into some things in bringing us together."

"If you go to the Great Demon Kingdom you will be..."

"I want to go for _two_ reasons. I want to be by your side and I want to make a difference in the world around me. I want to see peace be returned to a place that has seen only war for far too long. I am willing to do what is required of me. I have never been one to shy away from a challenge." The corner of his lips twitched upwards and he winked at Conrart. "As you know."

"Remind me never to make you angry."

"I will try to remember."

"So this..." His hand lifted, eyes sweeping over the ring that was on his finger.

"Is permanent."

And that did make Conrart smile.

* * *

><p>"If it isn't Yuuri Shibuya."<p>

Yuuri stiffened at the sound of that particular voice, his jaw clenching as he turned to confront a man who had been the bane of his existence for many years. The dark haired young man's smirk just made Yuuri actually itch to strike it right off his face. His gaze flickered towards Conrart, whom was engrossed in examining several intricately carved little statues no more than two dozen yards away.

"Still as pathetic as ever."

"I see you still haven't learned to curb that tongue of yours, Hotara." Eyes narrowing on a man who had been the reason for many a bruise at high school. "You should have learned long ago that your words and threats are not something that I fear any longer."

Suddenly he was shoved by one large hand, his body passing through the gap between two tents and ended up stumbling amongst the darkened trees behind the stalls, the voices of the crowds muted and lent to sending a chill skittering up his spine in response. His fingers balled into fists, his jaw clenching and he straightened, knowing that his magic on Earth was something he couldn't let out no matter the danger to himself.

"I think you still need a lesson in talking to your superiors." Hotara's dark gaze flickered over Yuuri's body almost appreciatively, his lips turning upwards into a nasty little smile. Slowly, he was cornering Yuuri, his massive frame making Yuuri step back and away from him, wanting to avoid conflict, it was the last thing he wanted that night.

Yuuri's head tipped to the side, attempting to look between the stalls and assure himself that Conrart was fine before dealing with this menace on his own. Hotara had always been a bully and a thief, determined to make Yuuri's life hell, but Shoma had managed to drive this brute off more than once, which had left Yuuri embarrassed and badly shaken. Even now... this larger man knew that he did have some power to make Yuuri flinch.

Yuuri's entire body came to a jolting stop as his back rammed forcefully into a tree, his obsidian eyes widened and snapped back to Hotara's smirking face as Yuuri's momentary distraction had cost him.

An arm slammed across Yuuri's chest and shifted upwards to apply pressure to his throat, choking off any sound that Yuuri would have made as the large body was suddenly pressed against his own. "I've been wanting to corner you, Yuuri Shibuya, for a very long time." Hotara's free hand curled around Yuuri's jaw, forcing it upwards and a mouth slanted hard and rough against Yuuri's own, cutting off the startled cry that should have escaped his lips.

Hands desperate to pry away the arm that crush the breath out of him, he writhed beneath the weight of the other man. Managing to get his leg up, the bottom of his wooden sandal connected hard with Hotara's bare shin and made the man cry out with surprised pain. That arm shifted just enough and Yuuri wrenched himself free, stumbling sideways and was gasping for breath, his head down as he dragged lungfuls of air into his starving body.

"You little _**Bitch**_."

The open flat of Hotara's hand connected with Yuuri's jaw so hard it whipped his head to the side, sending the younger man to the ground, blood filling Yuuri's mouth as his lip split from the blow. He didn't make a sound when the other man advanced on him, his arms lifting to shield his head, knowing that against this particular brute he could do nothing. This bully had targeted him for so long... left him bruised and beaten a number of times when Shoma hadn't been there to pull the larger man off.

Hotara towered over him, something dark glittering in his eyes when a howl of rage filled the air. It was an inhuman cry.

Suddenly the man who had sent Yuuri to his knees was abruptly flying backwards, a silver and brown blur crouched over the man, the blade of a sword pressed up against the exposed skin of Hotara's throat. An animalistic snarl escaped Conrart, his cinnamon eyes dark with hatred and a deadly rage.

"You dare think to touch him?"

Yuuri almost thought he couldn't hear the words they were so softly spoken. Still gasping for breath, he was struggling to get to his feet, but found himself flopping unfortunately back down onto his bottom again.

"No-one touches, Yuuri. No one hurts him and _survives_."

Staring at Conrart's broad back, his heart caught in his throat at the rough words and over the fact that Conrart was no longer quite the man he knew. Just... what had Conrart seen? His heart ached at that.

"Please... I... oh..."

"Con." Yuuri finally managed to drag himself to his feet, "Conrart."

It was only at the sound of his name that Conrart finally looked up, his cinnamon eyes blazing with silver fire, though the intense blaze softened for a moment when they met his own, before brows drew down as he caught the dark smear of crimson running across Yuuri's lips. A deadly black rage settled over the man like a choking blanket.

Yuuri was hurrying forwards.

"No." He breathed, "Conrart, you can't."

"He struck you. This _pathetic_ worm put his hands on you."

"You can't kill him. You can't do that here." And he leaned in to curl his fingers around the tip of the razor sharp blade, desperate to prevent the downward motion that would end Hotara's life.

Conrart immediately stilled, his eyes dropping to Yuuri's fingers. "I should have been watching over you." The words were forced out between gritted teeth, self-hatred blazing alongside guilt in Conrart's expression. "I swore I would never let anyone hurt you..."

"I'm fine." Fingers stretching out to lightly brush against the silky brown locks, he stepped in close to his husband's side. "You stopped him."

A low growl escaped Conrart as he stared down at the pathetic excuse for a human beneath him and withdrew his blade from where it had been pressed against the man's throat, sliding it back into its sheath at his waist. The human had soiled himself, face blanched of colour and he was trembling as if he had seen his death lurking right before his eyes... and he knew he had. "You ever come near him again and I will slit your from navel to chin. Do you understand?"

The wretched sound that slipped free of Hotara was disgusting.

Conrart was soon on his feet, his large hand reaching out towards Yuuri's face, his gaze having dropped to the younger man's split lip, the shadows in his eyes darkening their colour. "Yuuri... I..."

Clasping that hand, he drew it to him, carefully curling those large fingers against his bruised cheek and pressed his face into his lover's palm. "Thank you." He breathed softly. Expression softening, his lips turning up into a small smile. "For protecting me."

A ragged little noise escaped the half-blood as he let out harsh breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding. "I swear on my sword and life... no one will ever hurt you again." His head dropped down to lightly rest against Yuuri's, their foreheads touching lightly. "I swear it on my soul."

"Don't get too carried away, Conrart. The last thing I want is to lose you." And Yuuri pulled Conrart down into a heart-stopping kiss that echoed with emotions that both couldn't quite hide.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit... I just wanted to see Conrart protect Yuuri. XD I'm sure I might just give into these two and finally allow them to complete all that sexual tension into something... hot. <strong>


	4. Part Four: Fractures Of The Mind

**Author's Note: A little bit of fun for our boys and a little bit of drama! HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Inoya. **

**Dedicated to CRSG- You are a blessing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Shibuya Residence, Inoya [1984]<strong>

A soft groan escaped Yuuri as he shifted on his side, obsidian eyes blinking open slightly. His lips turning upwards at the corners when he felt the edge of the tatami mats beneath him sag just a little with Conrart's weight as the large man settled himself once more on the outspread blanket. The soft whir of the fan was the only sound in the house beyond the faint whisper of breath slipping out in a contented sigh.

"Did you enjoy your run?" Yuuri's eyes drifted half closed again, back stretching and arching quite happily before uncurling and scooting back just enough that he felt the touch of his lover's fingers on the skin of his nape.

"Yes. It felt... good..."

Rolling slowly to face the other man, his mouth immediately curled up into an appreciative smile at the fact there was not a stitch of clothing covering that glorious tawny skin that was still damp from the cool bath Conrart had taken after returning from his run down to the beach. "You are _gorgeous_."

"I'm naked."

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at that. The bright sparks of amusement filling Conrart's cinnamon eyes in response and lit up every inch of his face. "You are."

Conrart stretched out on his back, his arms folding beneath his head as he let out a happily little sound in the back of his throat. Relaxing back, the soldier just delighted in the fact that he and Yuuri were sharing an afternoon alone. They were both feeling lazy in the summer heat and...

The half-blood suddenly hissed in pleasure, his hips arching upwards in surprise as a hot mouth coiled around the head of his length and he was being swallowed whole. Long raven strands tickled across his belly and thighs while Yuuri worked his rapidly hardening erection, tongue swirling around the head of it, licking up the pearly drops that formed on the dark red tip. His hands clenched into the blankets beneath him, his head arching back as fingernails scraped along his belly and swept upwards to his nipples.

"_Yuuri_." He groaned out roughly between clenched teeth.

"You just looked far too tempting." Dark eyes sparkled with interest, his tongue flicking over the sensitive underside and lightly over his balls. "And I'm hungry."

"You start this... Yuuri and... there isn't any stopping." Conrart breathed out, barely able to prevent himself from reaching out towards his lover and pulling that head back to his raging erection and thrusting upwards into that willing mouth until he found his release.

"Who said anything about stopping for any reason?"

A startled yell escaped Conrart as he was completely engulfed within that burning hot mouth, his hips arching and thrusting himself into the willing dampness that tightened around him. The suction was exquisite, teeth grazing over velvety skin covering steely hardness. One hand was cupping his balls, massaging them in one calloused palm, knuckles applying pressure to his perineum and sending white hot jolts of pleasure screaming through his nerve endings.

"Stop." He croaked out, struggling to pull himself together, but finding himself utterly helpless and at the mercy of his lover's touch. There was something about it being Yuuri, something about seeing that dark head bent over him, that mouth touching him so intimately that sent a shudder of lust swirling upwards through him. "_Stop_... or..."

With a roar, Conrart exploded deep inside that hot mouth against the back of his lover's throat, his dazed eyes not realising that Yuuri had swallowed every last drop, desperate for a taste of him. The soldier was sprawled out across the blanket, his chest heaving as he slowly came back to himself, not surprised to find himself still harder than ever and aching for more than just that mouth.

Yuuri sat back on his haunches, gaze moving from Conrart's toes all the way up to his flushed face and looked like a very pleased feline, his pink tongue flicking over his lips to remind himself of his lover's rich taste. "You do tasted as good as you look." A fingertip tickled the tip of Conrart's raging erection, circling the damp head of it and spreading out the droplets that formed there over the silky skin. "Do you know what I've wanted since first moment I saw you?"

"What?" His hand stretched out to touch those damp, slightly parted lips, tracing them and feeling the tickle of that talented tongue on the pad of it. "What have you wanted?"

"To know exactly what it's like to have you buried so deeply inside of me that I no longer know where I start and you end. Such coiled passion... such..." Now it was Yuuri's turn to squirm at the red hot heat in Conrart's gaze as the man slowly began to push himself upwards on his elbows.

Yuuri curled against Conrart's side when the man settled himself back down against the cool blanket. A fingertip lazily sliding up across the man's hip and navel, circling his belly button and his head lifted just enough that his ear could press over where Conrart's heart was still beating wildly in response to what he had done to him.

A large calloused hand slowly smoothed down the length of Yuuri's body, caressing the length of his spine and practically made Yuuri purr as he continued the motion. One slender thigh was thrown over his leg and Yuuri eased even closer, body practically soaking up all the affectionate he was being given. Slowly he was tugging at the belt to that loose robe, pulling it free and easing the fabric away from the beautiful willing body curled against his side. Palm soon covering Yuuri's bare rear, he felt the smaller man arch and press eagerly back into the touch.

Slowly Conrart shifted and pushed himself upwards, allowing Yuuri to roll to the side and stretch out across the sheet, the robe being tossed aside to leave them both bare. Leaning over his lover, his mouth dropped and their tongues tangled together, their entire bodies shuddering with the force of the heat quietly uncoiling between them again.

"What would you like, Yuuri?" Now both of his hands were sliding over that warm inviting skin, caressing and teasing nipples. "You wish for me to have you..." One hand swept downwards across the enticing rear, lightly slipping a finger between the cheeks and rubbing a light little circle around one of the most sensitive places on his lover's body. "How exactly would you like that to happen?"

Obsidian eyes lifted to gaze into Conrart's face, the younger man actually swallowing hard around the lump in his throat as a pure shock of powerful desire burned right through him. A flash of Conrart's face, the cool collected mask shattered and the raging passions burning hot and fierce.

"_Hard_."

Conrart was startled by the request, his fingers stilling where they had been lightly teasing the beautiful young man's entrance, feeling the shivers skittering up through the frame.

"I... Your face..." Swallowing, Yuuri didn't quite know exactly how to say the words. Though he had done this before a number of times, it had never been like this. It had never mattered so much...

Brown brows drew together at that, confusion darkening Conrart's expression. "What about my face? Do you find it... displeasing?"

"Its not that at all." Yuuri actually flushed, his cheeks burning with heat. "You're breathtaking to look at."

"Yuuri. _Tell __me_."

"I want you."

"You said as much before..."

"No. I. Want. You."

"You are making little sense, my Yuuri." Shaking his head, Conrart almost wanted to smile down at his lover's momentary frustrations that made his dark eyes sparkle and his lower lip stick out invitingly. "You know I am quite willing to give you anything." Including his heart if Yuuri ever asked for it.

"I saw you... the real you for the first time... when you saved me. When you had your blade to his throat and you looked up at me... you stared right into my soul."

"I'm a dangerous man, Yuuri."

"And you would never hurt me." Yuuri said it with the utter conviction of someone who truly believed what he was saying. "I want to see that passion... I want to see you... feel you... know... that burning inferno that lives within you."

"Yuuri."

"I want to burn... I want to feel the heat trapped within you."

Conrart's length twitched sharply in response to those words, his body responding to all of those words. Words that were for him and no one else. But... couldn't he let go? Could he give Yuuri exactly what he wanted? For so long he had hidden everything deep within himself, knowing that it was easier on his heart not to allow himself to become attached to another. Yet, as he gazed down into those obsidian eyes he felt his heart clench.

He had thought he had known love. It had been what he thought he possessed in abundance for Julia. Yet... no thought of Julia had ever made his body jerk with red hot desire, no soft whisper of hers had ever quite reached Conrart as Yuuri's had. Yuuri was not Julia, though her softness was there, her gentleness... and compassion. There was a razor sharp steel blade of courage in the face of so much.

Conrart Weller loved Yuuri Shibuya.

And that revelation floored him.

He could not say the words yet, he could not find them on his tongue. Would Yuuri return his feelings? A desperate part of him clung to that silent hope, wanting nothing more than the security of knowing that their marriage truly wouldn't only be in name.

Yuuri was rolling beneath his hands, the man's body arching and presenting himself to Conrart, knees apart, head down to rest against his arms, body deliciously exposed in sultry invitation. Obsidian eyes burned into cinnamon when his head turned back and he was staring at his lover with something akin to raging hot lust.

Any thoughts of control shattered, Conrart was already dropping his head to that inviting rear, his mouth sliding from the small of his back and across sensitive flesh. His arms hooked around his lover's hips, unable to believe what they were doing. One hand curled around Yuuri's length, jerking it roughly in his calloused palm, while his mouth found that entrance. Tongue slowly beginning to circle it, he felt his lover shudder in response.

Only that every tight entrance was teased and dampened before his mouth wandered upwards along the curve of Yuuri's back, his body trembling with excitement. Pressed against Yuuri's back, their bodies pressed together as he abruptly guided himself to that dampened entrance and thrust all the way inside that tight heat.

A startled cry escaped Yuuri, the soldier's hand caught around Yuuri's wrists, tugging them forwards and forcing Yuuri to stretched out, exposing that rear to his powerful thrusts. Yuuri was tight, clenching and burning hot around Conrart's length. "Take me."

Conrart growled low against his lover's ear and did just that, thrusting hard and fiercely into that welcoming body, his knees edging Yuuri's legs even further apart. His free hand was curled around that hot length, his forearm though helped to angle those hips just enough to...

Yuuri screamed.

Dark head thrown back as his sweetspot was being rubbed hot and hard with each deep thrust. Whimpering pleas for more escaped the future Maou, his hips bucking backwards into Conrart's movements, practically begging for more. Conrart's mouth pressed against the side of that sensitive exposed throat, mouth burning hot trails across the pale column. "You like that don't you?" Conrart's voice was a hot purr into his lover's ear, his larger frame pinning his lover and taking his very wicked way with him. "Feeling me fuck you so hard that you scream."

"Harder..." Yuuri pleaded, fingers clenching against the sheet, unable to touch his lover as he was forced into take the powerful thrusts that jolted his body with each wonderful impact. "Oh... Conrart...! YES!"

And his entire body spasmed when his lover's thumb caressed the achingly hard head of his length. Fluids spilled over Conrart's fingers as Yuuri floundered under the rain of bliss over his senses. Body trembling, he went pliant beneath his lover, barely aware of anything...

And he felt Conrart withdraw for only a moment and he whimpered in protest before he was being turned in his lover's arms, the soldier sitting up and soon settling Yuuri against him. His length slipped back into him, impaling him with each movement. Yuuri's legs were spread of either side of his lover's hips, his body trembling as a mouth closed around a nipple and began tormenting it.

Coiling his arms and legs around his lover's body, he clung to him for dear life as he as being taken hard and without mercy. His head arched back, a hand sliding beneath one of his spread thighs that were tucked on either side of his lover and felt it being lifted, and oh... _god_. The man knew just how to drive himself home within Yuuri's body, his hand returning caress his length and balls, fingertips pressing against the outside of Yuuri's sweetspot, practically pinning the ball of nerves between strong calloused fingers and an erection that was rubbing him raw with pleasure and silky hot friction.

His fingernails bit into his lover's back, his hands desperate to press against the hot skin.

"That's it." Conrart smirked, his eyes blazing with passion and raw desire, his face alight with pleasure. "Take me deep. Feel me deep inside that tight, slick ass of yours."

"You... are so bad..." Yuuri's back bowed while he struggled to keep breathing, it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. "My... kind of bad."

There was just something so erotic about that moment shared between them, their bodies moving together, sweat-slicked skin rubbing in the most blissful friction. Both unravelled together, screaming out their shared climax as it exploded like a tidal wave over them both drowning them in the raw pleasure that could only be had through such an act. They collapsed together in a tangle of sweaty shuddering limbs, Conrart's length still pulsing hotly within his lover's body.

A soft sound escaped Yuuri when he felt Conrart stirring beside him, the soldier shifting so that he could carefully draw the man more fully onto his chest. One large hand slowly stroked tiny circles from the nape of Yuuri's neck all the way down to the nicely rounded rear and where their bodies were still jointed together intimately.

A moan of pleasure came out more like a throaty purr from Yuuri as his legs shifted and his knees moved up along Conrart's sides, exposing himself more to that touch. "You're spoiling me." Yuuri sighed happily, even though every inch of his body wanted to ache slightly from the fierce lovemaking they had shared. A sigh of contentment escaped him when soft kisses were brushed against his forehead and ear.

"I think it would be the other way around..."

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach Near Inoya, Japan [1984]<strong>

Waves rolled up the sand and tickled against Yuuri's toes, before retreating back into the darkness that surrounded them. Only the faint silver glow of the moon gave them any kind of illumination, highlighting the white breakers crashing against the rocks. It was over. His life on Earth was completely and utterly over. It was doubtful he would ever be able to come back, despite the strength of his own powers, he didn't know if he could.

"Having second thoughts?" Conrart stood just behind him, the man shifting uncomfortably. Cinnamon eyes held a hint of fear, knowing that he would need to return to where he belonged and Yuuri... The thought of being without this man made his heart positively ache with the pain of it.

"No." Shaking his head slightly, he drew his legs up and wrapped both arms around them, staring out at the beautiful ocean that had offered him comfort for many years. "I want to be with you."

Slowly dropping to his knees behind Yuuri, his hands reached out to lightly brush against slender shoulders, resting lightly against them. Head dipping in, he brushed his lips against the side of Yuuri's throat, nuzzling the silky skin and inching closer to the man, desperately hoping his affections wouldn't be pushed away. "What is it that troubles you?" Mouth ghosting up along the slender column, pressing against the tender spot just beneath Yuuri's ear.

"Who was Julia?"

That single question knocked the breath right out of Conrart, his face paling sharply. His hands trembling as they rested against Yuuri's shoulders. "Yuuri... _she_..." Heart painfully squeezing in his chest, he desperately tried to find the right words. "She was someone very dear to me... but she..."

"Did you love her?" Yuuri swallowed hard as he asked the question, his fingers clenching together, knowing that the answer might just shatter his heart.

"No."

A soft sound escaped Yuuri, _relief_. His black eyes blinking rapidly, rubbing his face lightly against one knee, trying to remove the traces of the tears he hadn't even known were streaking down his cheeks.

"I cared for her very much, I thought at one time that I did love her... but I realised that I didn't." Not until he had found himself in love with Yuuri Shibuya, not until he knew the depth of emotion and soul deep passions that could fill him up until he overflowed with them. "She was a dear friend who died because of the selfishness of one man and the will of Shinou."

"She was the soul that you brought with you." Yuuri shifted slightly, reaching down to touch his now empty pocket where once the bottle that contained the soul of Christine had once offered comfort to him. Swallowing, he hugged his legs a little more tightly, aware of the fact that deep within himself he still held some of Julia's memories. Voices... voices that whispered of things he didn't understand. "Her soul... is mine."

"But... you are not Julia." Conrart desperately hoped that the words would offer comfort. He had never wished for Yuuri to know it... never wished for Yuuri to doubt that it was Yuuri himself that Conrart loved when he finally had the courage to say those words. "The soul may be the same... you may... may still hold some of Lady Suzanna Julia Von Wincott's memories... but you... you, Yuuri Shibuya are _more_."

"My dreams." A frown creased his brows for a moment. "You knew what they were."

"I... I suspected." His hands had fallen away from Yuuri's shoulders, his entire body shaking as his palms hovered just over those slender shoulders. All he wanted to do was lean forwards, wrap his arms around Yuuri and swear to him that he was the only thing he cared about. The soul within... who it had been didn't influence his affections... "Julia was blind."

The younger man visibly swallowed at that pronouncement. "That explains the darkness... why I could not see."

"Yuuri... I..." He forced himself to swallow back the fear that burned through his veins knowing that this beautiful man might not want him any longer if he thought he wanted to once again be with Julia. "My feelings for you, are for _you_. The fact that your soul is Julia's doesn't influence them."

"I know."

"You do?" Conrart inched just a little closer, his head dipping, catching the fine scent of spices and something uniquely Yuuri.

"You're not the kind of person that would ever use another like that. I trust you. I trust you with my life, my soul and my very heart." Yuuri gained his feet, glancing around at the beach surrounding him then back down at Conrart, offering the other man a warm loving smile. One hand stretched out towards the soldier. "Let's head home, before I lose any more of my nerve and can't do this."

His larger calloused palm curled tightly around the proffered one and allowed Yuuri to help him to his feet and across the sand towards the welcoming water. While he followed his lover, he never noticed the faint shimmer of magic stirring in the waves as the porthole from one dimension slowly began to open just beneath them and draw them in as they disappeared beneath the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Please tell me I never have to do that again." Yuuri blinked up from where he was bundled into thick towelling, his lips trembling and his skin pale, those the tips of his nose and ears were turning pink.

"We don't have to do that again."

"Thank god."

A warmed towel flopped over the dark head, Conrart rubbing at the wet locks and beginning to dry them with gentle rubbing strokes, hearing Yuuri's muffled sigh of pleasure from just beneath the fabric. It made him smile, his heart lightening as he cared for the man who had come so precious to him and his heart. "I'll have you dry very soon, Yuuri. I could warm you up... another way." His gaze dropped down to the inviting skin that was appearing whenever the towel slipped down slender shoulders. One nipple was clearly tight and hard from the chilling water they had ended up in.

"You start that... and we'll never get anywhere for hours..."

"Is there a rush?" His head dipped and caught that nipple between his lips and tugged it into his mouth, nipping the tip of it and feeling hands curl into this still slightly damp locks, holding him close. Shifting forwards on his knees between his lover's spread thighs, he loved the way Yuuri clung to him, desperate to keep him close.

"I guess... not... but I don't think the maidens here at the shrine would appreciate us..."

"Appreciate us... doing what?" Conrart couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips, allowing the towel to slide back off Yuuri's head and both large hands parted the towel to examine every inch of that beautiful body. "I haven't truthfully even started to do anything that could be considered..." His palms stroked up along Yuuri's sides, feeling the pounding of his lover's heart and the gooseflesh rising in the wake of his sensual caress.

"Con." Yuuri groaned softly, feeling that mouth slide over every inch of his skin, licking and nipping at sensitive spots, leaving him burning for more. "Not here."

"Not where?"

"Here..." Yuuri arched when that mouth found a particularly erotic spot, his eyes closing as a whimper escaped him. "Oh... yes... just there..."

Conrart's laughter was soft and tickled Yuuri's skin as he squirmed, both of them too wrapped up in each other to think of anything else in that moment...

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Snow blanketed Covenant Castle in a fine crisp layer of white signalling that winter had most certainly arrived in the Great Demon Kingdom.

Conrart Weller couldn't help but inhale the clean air of the castle, catching all the familiar scents of cooking and floor wax and couldn't help but admit he truly had missed this place. For the first time since he had been a little boy, these corridors and walls actually felt like home. His eyes closed for a second, just trying to absorb everything around him, drowning in everything that was familiar and a smile was desperately tugging at the corner of his lips to know that Yuuri was only just around the corner waiting for him.

"Conrart!"

The soldier stopped at the sound of his name, his body tensing for only a moment before slowly relaxing once more. Turning only enough to glance behind him, he realised that he hadn't been alone in the corridor.

Gunter pushed himself away from the railing, his eyes alight with relief at actually seeing Conrart once more after a very long absence. "I heard you had returned from Earth." The white clad Demon Tribesman took a step forwards, eyes sweeping the length of Conrart's body, taking in that it seemed little had changed physically with the man. "I'm relieved you arrived safely."

Several more towards Conrart and they were only a few yards apart when Gunter Von Christ's eyes met cinnamon brown and jolted to a sudden stop. Shock registered in every line of the Lord's face, his lavender eyes widening at the expression that touched Conrart's features. No longer did harsh lines and anger mar every fine feature of the half-blood's face, a relaxed half smile stood in its place.

"Is something wrong?" Cinnamon eyes fairly twinkled back at Gunter in mirth.

Gunter remained silent, just staring in wonder at the change that had been made in Conrart.

"Lord Von Christ?"

"No..." Gunter swallowed hard in an attempt to calm himself, inching back just slightly to truly get a look at the man who had returned to them. "It's nothing. From the look of things, I can assume..."

"My mission was successfully completed."

"I see." Relief filled Gunter's face, his shoulders relaxing, lips turning upwards into a ready smile. "Then we can expect to welcome a wonderful king to our country in the future."

"CON!"

Gunter was startled by the sudden call and took a step back when a beautiful black haired man suddenly darted in front of him.

Yuuri pounced his husband, arms wrapping around strong shoulders and tugging Conrart's head down, their mouths eagerly finding each other and clinging desperately. Conrart's embrace tucked Yuuri close to him, his hand curling into the silky softness of those raven locks, feeling the long strands tickle across the back of his fingers. Tongues brushed together, Conrart giving into Yuuri's soft pulls and devoured his lover with a burning hot kiss that drew a hungry moan from his lips when he finally lifted his head to gaze down into the flushed face of his beloved.

"I missed you." Yuuri whispered, rubbing noses with Conrart.

"I have been gone no more than twenty minutes, Yuuri."

"I miss you whenever you leave my side." Fingertips stroked lightly against Conrart's jaw, brushing back the chocolate brown locks that had drifted down over his eyes and Yuuri smiled as if the sun had just risen for them alone. "I hate being without you."

Gunter stared.

"Conrart... he... you..." Gunter actually stumbled back a step again, his expression shocked when a pair of obsidian eyes turned towards him with a bemused glint in their depths. "You are..." Right before him was a double-black, a living breathing one... "Is he...?"

Conrart couldn't help but chuckle softly at that. His arm still wrapped possessively around Yuuri's waist, tucking the man against his side and lacing their fingers together, thumb stroking across the back of Yuuri's slender ones. "Lord Gunter Von Christ, may I introduce Yuuri Shibuya, future Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom and my husband."

A muffled laugh escaped Yuuri, his dark eyes blinking rapidly, attempting to stop the roar of fully fledged humour that wanted to escape him at the craziness of his first introduction to one of the noblemen of the castle. His cheek rested against Conrart's chest, delighting in the fact that Conrart would openly hold him and not deny what stood between them.

"Your... Majesty! We did not know you would be arriving... we..." Gunter practically floundered, just staring at the young man who had a ready smile and clear intelligent black eyes. "I would have been there to... greet you." He didn't quite know how to refer to the new Maou while the old one still resided in power merely a few hallways away. Then he froze as Conrart's last two words hit him full force and he stared at the pair.

"You have no need to go to any special arrangements for my sake. Conrart has already been showing me around." Head tipping back, his lips brushed across the underside of his lover's jaw, nuzzling in against the warm stubble roughened skin. "Or at least... he was going to."

"Conrart... you..."

"Is Gisela here?" Yuuri's head tipped to the side slightly, glancing at Gunter with a furrow forming between his brows at the unfamiliar yet... strangely familiar name that had escaped him. "I'm sorry..." His face paled, uncertain about the information that flickered like tiny stars in the back of his mind, voices and memories that had come through in so many dreams.

"He..."

"Yuuri." Drawing one hand upwards to his lips, he brushed the soft fingers against his mouth. "It is alright."

"...Majesty..."

"_Julia_."

And all of them stilled as a tall blonde man stood no more than a dozen yards away from them, staring straight at them with intense blue eyes that burned straight into Yuuri. Adalbert Von Grantz was a towering hulk of a man, but his eyes were only for the double-black.

Yuuri jerked back with a start at the sound of that name and a voice that was just as familiar to him as Conrart's. All the brilliant colour that had been in Yuuri's cheeks faded in one heart stopping moment. "Adalbert."

"It's not true. They would not... not her soul." Adalbert took a step forwards, staring down into Yuuri's eyes and making the younger man step backwards instinctively, feeling the deadly threat of this rough soldier. "Yet..." Intense sapphire eyes narrowed on Yuuri, seeing something in the wide dark eyes that truly gave him pause. "That maiden... she could not have spoken the truth... they..." Blue eyes turned into slits of cold stone as they narrowed on Conrart dangerously.

_'Adalbert.'_An icy shiver streamed down Yuuri's back and through his limbs at the sound of a voice answering to Adalbert's words. _'Oh, __my __Love, __forgive __me...'_

"I belong with Conrart." His voice was a hoarse whisper as he stared at the strikingly beautiful woman who stood to one side of him, her sightless eyes turned towards the blonde, her expression showing her sorrow and grief.

_'Adal... I never wished to hurt you.' _

"Yuuri?" Conrart's head jerked at the sound of Yuuri's voice, worry darkening his cinnamon eyes. He turned, feeling the cold touch of Yuuri's fingers as they curled into a tight fist into the edge of his uniform.

"Julia. She's right there... I can... I can see her."

"Julia?"

Terror actually flared in Yuuri's eyes as he stared up at Conrart, his body shaking so hard his teeth actually chattered. "No..." His hands covered his ears, desperate to block out the wall of sound that erupted up from within the depths of his soul as the fragmented memories that had been only illusive to his conscious mind reasserted themselves abruptly into his consciousness.

And that was when Yuuri Shibuya started screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEEEE I hope you like this ending. I always wondered what it would be like if Yuuri DID share some of Julia's memories of the people at Covenant Castle. I thought it would be fun and challenging. Can you imagine what the reactions will be like? Don't worry! Yuuri knows exactly who he loves. <strong>


	5. Part Five: Affections

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. It was one to play around with... I couldn't help but write Yuuri and Cecilie's first meeting to reflect the one that happened in the second episode of the anime. LOOOL **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Yuuri...?"

"...Con..." His dark eyes slowly fluttered open, body shifting slightly in the strong arms that coiled protectively around him. Face nuzzling in against the warm cotton shirt, his fingers tightened where they had already curled into the fabric. Inhaling filled his senses with the pleasant scent of one man and every muscle he possessed relaxed at the familiarity of it.

One calloused hand brushed away thick raven locks and tipped Yuuri's face up to be able to look into the sleepy dark eyes that regarded him with a tired smile glittering in the depths of them. "Yuuri... are you...?"

"Still here."

"Thank Shinou." Conrart breathed, his free arm coiled around Yuuri's hips, pulling him in close and throwing one leg over his own. "You had me worried."

Blinking slowly, he became aware of the darkness and the fact that they were thankfully alone. Memories beat at Yuuri's brain, thoughts and feelings definitely not his own tumbling around in the back of his mind. It was only Conrart's presence that kept him grounded amongst the maelstrom. "I think... I will be well. My head feels like someone overfilled it." Rubbing his cheek against the white cotton, his arms slid up and around Conrart's back, hugging him closer. "But... I'm still me. Still me..."

The tension in Conrart's body began to subside, grateful that what was so precious to him had not vanished in a moment of horror. The sound of Yuuri's heart-wrenching scream had almost shattered him, fracturing his heart to hear such a pained sound from his beloved. The fear he had felt waiting in the dark for Yuuri to wake and to know exactly what now resided within his lover's body. Never before had he felt such terror.

"Where are we exactly?"

"My quarters."

A relieved little noise came from the back of Yuuri's throat, before he pressed his face back in against his lover's strong chest, eagerly losing himself in the heat and scent of his other half. "What happened after... I...?"

Now it was Conrart's turn to go slightly red, his cheeks burning in response to the question.

"Conrart?"

"I... stole you away from them." His eyes rested on the firmly locked door of his quarters, remembering the roar from Adalbert Von Grantz the large man coming towards them. "I... I'm so sorry." Hugging Yuuri close to him, he buried his face against the silk locks, desperate to continue holding onto the one he loved with all of his strength. "I feared that..."

"Thankyou, I think what you did was exactly what I needed. You always calm me. Just you can sooth my heart."

Relief swelled again through Conrart at the gentle praise. "It is probably lucky that the castle is actually quite empty today... Gunter and Adalbert being the only ones here besides the guard."

"Adalbert... he..." A frown tugged at Yuuri's lips and he pressed in even closer to Conrart, shoving away the emotions that were tickling the back of his mind. They were not his.

"I am afraid that Adalbert will discover us sooner or later... He was... adamant I return you to him."

A soft knock at the door made them both start sharply, their gazes jumped immediately to the shut door across the room from them.

"When he has recovered enough, Conrart, please bring him to see me in the Library." Gunter's voice echoed through the wood, calm and collected this time. "There is much to discuss and I would rather not stir up any trouble until I have come to understand everything that has happened."

"We will be there soon." Conrart responded, though neither Conrart nor Yuuri truly wanted to leave the comfort of the darkness around them for fear of what the light outside might just illuminate.

* * *

><p>A shriek of laughter escaped Yuuri, his dark eyes wide and he squirmed away as large calloused hands caught him around the waist and lifted him easily. "Conrart! Put me down!" Yuuri couldn't stop the laughter that filled his heart and spilled out of him, the world forgotten in the face of his lover's teasing and soft whispers that had left him wanting to pounce the man since they had started to make their way to the Library.<p>

"Smile for me, Yuuri." Conrart's own smile was wide and full of love as he easily hefted his lover up to eye level, brushing their lips together softly.

And a smile was immediately on Yuuri's lips, his arms wrapping around his lover's shoulders. Another soft squeak escaped him as they spun, Yuuri's legs sweeping out as Conrart moved in a swift circle. "Stop...! Oh... _God_... Con!" A happy dizziness filled his mind, sweeping away thoughts and feelings and just centring him once more. "I'm not going to be able to... walk straight."

"Why walk when I can just as easily carry you?"

Another soft laugh escaped Yuuri when he finally did feel his feet settle back onto the ground. His dark eyes closing as he rested his forehead lightly against the broad chest before him to ease the dizziness for a few moments. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Conrart asked softly, sweeping both palms down across his lover's back and rested them against the back of slender thighs, drawing his lover in close against him.

"You make me forget everything... you make me so happy."

"A talent I would suspect."

"I like your talents." Yuuri's mouth curled upwards into a sensual little smile, remembering exactly what Conrart could do given time and his body to play with. "Some of them a little more than others." A fingertip stroked across Conrart's jaw, before feathering lightly across surprisingly soft lips.

"And I like being able to impress you, my Yuuri." Catching that teasing finger, he nibbled lightly on the tip of it, sucking one on it playfully then releasing it once more.

"Gunter's waiting for us." Groaning softly, he closed his eyes trying to cut off the erotic image of Conrart's face and dark hungry eyes that pinned him in place. "Conrart... we need to see Gunter."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Conrart opened the door for his lover and ushered him into the library where Gunter was seated at one of the tables, his lavender eyes falling to Yuuri's flushed and smiling face and seemed relieved at the sight.

"Are you well, your Majesty? I can call for..."

"I am fine." Yuuri flashed Gunter a grin, before pressing in against Conrart's side and both of them moved across the space. Yuuri actually flushing a little when Conrart pulled out the chair for him to sit and stood protectively behind him, hands resting lightly against the back of the chair. "Or at least... in time and with Conrart's help I will recover myself fully."

"Conrart... we were not expecting his arrival for some time... he appears... well grown."

"He is Maou. His soul was once Julia's. There is no doubt in my mind over that fact. The Maou of Earth himself taught Yuuri."

Now that got a soft snort of laughter from Yuuri, his head tipping back and gazing up into his lover's cinnamon eyes. "If you call people wrangling training." Though his hand reached back and their fingers were soon laced together, the matching pair of rings glittering on their entwined left hands. "Though I have to admit, I was quite successful with my very last case."

"If by success you mean pouring a pitcher of ice cold water onto my head... I will say I agree with that conclusion."

"You... what?" Gunter's eyes widened slightly in surprise, a tentative smile attempting to tug at the man's lips as he looked at the once cold and remote warrior who was wearing an easy smile and wore his heart right out on his sleeve. "Oh my. I must admit I would love to hear that particular story."

"I did, though I must admit it did work. I might share..." Winking at Gunter, he squeezed Conrart's hand. "Or not."

"Your Majesty are you... are you truly here to take your place as Maou?" Gunter leaned forwards, his expression serious, lavender eyes grave at the weight of what lay before them. "Are you willing to take on the duties and responsibilities asked of you?"

"I am. I have always wished to do all I could for those around me and if I can help here by becoming Maou, then I will do so willingly and eagerly."

"Majesty." Gunter swallowed as he gazed into the serious obsidian eyes that regarded him from within a beautiful face.

"I feel the deep wounds inflicted upon this place, upon the hearts of those who live here. I see the grief in their eyes. I want to do all I can to change that, Lord Von Christ. For as long as I am needed, I will serve these people whom deserve to see their homes and lives once again flourish." Yuuri straightened, his hand drawing Conrart's own to his lips and dropping a soft kiss to the back of his fingers. "I offer all that I am in service. I only ask for your support in this, your patience and understanding."

Gunter was soon off his chair and dropping to one knee, his head bowed, unable to keep from sobbing with the relief to hear such honest and sincere words. "You have my loyalty, Sire, my sword and my life are yours to command. I ask that you only keep those promises you have made..." Evidence of this man's kindness and abilities stood just beside him, Conrart's warm loving expression and new vibrant desire for life dancing in his eyes. "I will see to the arrangements at once. I will send the message of Conrart's return to her Majesty... all will be as you ask."

* * *

><p>Conrart Weller enjoyed the bracing chill of the evening air, his body positively thrumming with energy as he felt the familiar weight of the sword in his hands. It had been too long since he had been able to practice with a blade. His cinnamon gaze lifted just a little to catch the pair of dark eyes that watched him sleepily from the nearby walkway where Yuuri sat curled within a thick fur-lined cloak, back propped against one of the columns.<p>

Both were grateful that Gunter had managed to get Adalbert out of the castle somehow. The last thing either of them needed was for Yuuri to see Adalbert again considering the last rather spectacular reaction Yuuri had had.

The blue pendant swung from its cord around his neck, bumping against his chest as he swung his sword in a powerful arc, his movements sure and deft. There was something about practicing in front of Yuuri that left his body hungry for something more than those eyes on him. Whatever Yuuri had ignited in him he doubt would ever settle, the passion burned and raged within him, the need to constantly touch and be close to the one man who cared for him enough to leave behind his life to protect what Conrart loved.

"Captain!"

Conrart paused, his body straightening at the sound of that familiar voice, gaze flicking to Yuuri and caught the interested glitter of black eyes peering back at him and he couldn't help but want to tease his long time friend for just a few minutes.

"Yozak." Straightening, he slipped the sword back into its sheath at his hip and actually had to force his face to smooth back into the harsh lines of a closed, cold expression. It startled him to realise it was actually difficult for him to now do so, his heart too full of joy to allow him to remain disconnected from life for too long. His cinnamon eyes took his friend's expression and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"You seem well, Captain."

"I am." Shrugging slightly, he reached back down to draw out his blade again, shifting back away from his friend lifting one eyebrow. "However, I have been unable to practice while I was on Earth."

"Sure." Yozak came to stand opposite Conrart, his hand dropping to his sword belt and drew free his own blade, lifting it to guard position. "You have been missed, my friend."

And Conrart struck hard and fast, his blade singing as it caught Yozak's and almost threw the man back a step with the force of it. They were soon falling into a calculated and skilled dance of singing blades. Conrart challenging the other man, driving in, taking risks in the wild dance of naked blades. It was something beautiful. Conrart's expression however was shadowed and grim, cinnamon eyes cold and stony as he faced off against Yozak.

One vicious strike against the lower edge of Yozak's blade forced it from the other man's hand and drove it into the ground, while Conrart took a step forwards, forcing Yozak down and away and the man fell onto his rear. The tip of his blade rested just beneath Yozak's chin, Conrart's eyes narrowed as he took a step back offering his other hand to help the man to his feet.

Yozak was desperately searching Conrart's face for something, anything to indicate that the cold rage that had filled the man had been lessened in the long months between when they had last seen each other. Blue eyes held the worry and sorrow of so many years and this time Conrart could see it clearly, see the anguish in that gaze and just how much his own reaction to the world had affected those around him.

"Has anything changed, Captain?"

"What do you mean changed?" Conrart stepped away from his friend, turning his back and meeting the curious gaze of his better half, seeing the one black brow lifted as if to ask _'what__exactly__are__you__doing?'_.

"It's nothing. How about we go out into the city and enjoy a drink while you tell me exactly what you've been up to?" Yozak's smile was forced, his blue eyes glittering with anguish. "You, me, a few women..."

"If you even consider it, Conrart Weller, you'll be sleeping on the floor for a _month_." Yuuri crossed his arms and gritted his teeth together over the startling stab of possessiveness that struck him at the thought of his husband even considering 'women' or even other men.

Yozak's head whipped around to stare in shock at Yuuri who was hugging Conrart's too large cloak around himself and having slipped off where he had been seated to come join them.

"I would never consider such a thing." Conrart easily responded, his hand reaching out to stroke a single finger against Yuuri's sleep flushed cheek, letting his touch linger. "Not when I have you."

"Good answer." Yuuri sighed contentedly, dark eyes drifting half closed as the finger continued to tenderly stroke against his sleep-flushed cheek. "It would be a waste for you to sleep on the floor anyway." Amusement brightened Yuuri's eyes, though he drifted in a step closer, eager for the promise of a heated kiss he knew Conrart was contemplating.

"Did I... miss something?"

"Not much I think, other than Conrart being silly." Two fine raven brows lifted upwards as his hands rested on his hips, regarding his husband with one long look.

"I may be a fool at times, my sweet Yuuri, but I am not _silly_." Capturing his lover's hand, he drew it up against his lips, tongue flicking out across his knuckles and feeling Yuuri shudder in response.

Obsidian eyes closed when the sensations of that mouth teasing his skin made him shudder. "Con." He breathed out, easily assuaged by that warm mouth soon tasting his own and devouring him whole.

Yozak's jaw dropped and he stared at the pair before him in utter shock.

Yuuri shifted awkwardly in Conrart's arms when the man finally did lift his head, the pale cheeks flushed with heat and his mouth was kiss-bruised by his lover's hungry mouth. "You keep that up and I'll end up like this all day..."

Nuzzling Yuuri's temple, Conrart couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as his arms cradled the smaller man to him lovingly. "Is it so bad?"

"No, but at the rate we are both going, we are going to end up never being able to do anything other than..." A faint flush ran up over his cheeks and the tips of his ears as his head turned back around towards Yozak as if... actually just remembering the other man was there. Letting out a soft squeak, he ducked his head against the solid chest beneath his cheek.

"Conrart, what is the meaning of this?"

Conrart grinned at Yozak, startling the man with a flash of white teeth and a devilish twinkle in his cinnamon eyes. "I'm married."

Yozak stumbled back a step, staring at the pair with wide-eyed shock, definitely never expecting to hear such a thing from his long time friend. "You're what?"

"Married."

"To... who?"

"Me." Yuuri's cheeks were still flushed as he managed to escape Conrart's arms, the hood of the cloak flopping back and down, spilling out the wild tangle of black curls around his pink cheeks. Hurriedly pushing back the ones that fell into his face, he flushed a little as he glanced back at Yozak with a small smile of his own. "It's a long story."

"Wait." Yozak lifted a hand and stared straight into Conrart's eyes, catching a bright warmth in them that he had never seen before. "You went to Earth with Julia's soul which was to be the next Demon King... and you return not only married but to... a Double-Black... who... by all appearances seems to be our future Maou. Conrart... this is..."

"Not what it seems."

"I knew you loved her, but this... this is a little far even for you."

"Don't you dare." All the flushed sheepishness vanished from Yuuri's expression the instant Yozak said the words. His heart clenching bitterly at the thought that Conrart could have loved Julia and... might not love him, though he clung to those reassurances Conrart had offered to him. His jaw clenched as he stood before Yozak, dark eyes blazing in anger. "Don't you ever accuse Conrart of such a thing again."

"Yuuri..." Conrart blinked at the sudden change in his usually sweet nature lover, his heart beating wildly in his chest to have someone defend him like that. "It is alright..."

"No, it isn't! I won't let anyone think they can bad-mouth you in front of me. You are honourable and loyal. No one has the right to question that about you." A glare that could have charred Yozak to a crisp, remained on the amber haired half-breed. "Our marriage might not have started off quite like every other, but that doesn't mean it isn't real. I came here because I wanted to be with Conrart and to help his people, because they mattered to him."

"I apologise, Majesty." And Yozak bowed his head. "Forgive my words." Yet, Yozak couldn't help but smile at the touch of heat that pinked across Conrart's cheekbones at the warm praise of this dark haired beauty.

"I think... I'm not going to survive this." But Conrart was grinning as he watched two of the most important people in his life interacting for the first time.

* * *

><p>A low satisfied groan escaped Yuuri as he sank into the steaming hot water of the bath Gunter had said that he and Conrart could use. His eyes closed tightly when he dipped his head under, feeling the long strands cling to his skin as he straightened, he looked forwards to when his lover would join him. The mere thought of Conrart's long lean body bare of clothes and surrounded by steam had parts of his anatomy rising to swift attention, he could still remember the sight of Conrart moving gracefully around his home without the confinement of clothing.<p>

His head tipped back, eyes sliding closed as a sweet scent filled his senses and he inhaled deeply again. "Something smells good." He whispered softly, head turning as if to follow the scent to its source.

There was the soft pad of skin against stone and he eagerly turned his attention back to the doorway, obsidian eyes blinking sharply at the pair of legs that greeted him. A flush suddenly running across his face, while he swallowed convulsively, gaze hurrying to stop on the woman's face as she stood there, barely concealed by the towel held before her against the swell of her well-developed breasts. Blonde curls cascaded down her back and all the way past the flare of her hips.

"Oh my..." Cecilie Von Spitzweg gazed at the slender beauty before her, startled by the wide dark eyes that met her own, though the vivid flush rising to his face was quite adorable. "Aren't you the sweetest little thing."

Yuuri retreated a step, dismayed by the fact that his clothes and towel now sat just behind her feet, meaning there was no way for him to escape the water without her seeing exactly what he was sporting from his thoughts of his husband. "I... I... apologise... I didn't know..." The words barely came out as a squeak, his eyes immediately dropping from her face and away, unnerved by the very interested look she directed at him.

"It's all right." She whispered softly, one slender ankle slipping into the water as she lowered herself in slowly, her eyes sweeping the length of masculine chest visible above the water and had to say this was definitely a gift she was grateful for. "I don't bite." Crimson lips turned upwards at the corners, her green eyes sparkling with interest.

"Please... Gunter said... no one would..."

"Gunter?" Now that surprised her, but she smiled, definitely thinking of a way to thank that particular noble for leaving her such a delicious gift in the Maou's private bath. It wasn't until she looked closer that she realised the wet length of hair wasn't grey or brown as she had first thought but a rich raven black, just like the wide startled eyes staring at every other place in the room but her. "I will have to thank him for inviting you here."

"Please... could you... turn away... my clothes are just behind you and..."

"You don't need to be shy." Cecilie was already moving towards the shy young man, entranced by his sweetness and warm nature that was evident in his beautiful face. It had been so long since she had seen such a thing, someone not touched by war as all of they had. "I promise you will enjoy every moment you spend with me."

The sound of another pair of feet on damp stone made Yuuri breathe a sigh of relief as his eyes lifted to meet the startled ones of his beloved. All Conrart wore was a towel loosely knotted at one hip, his long tawny body displayed for Yuuri's pleasure. "Con!" He was immediately skirting around the woman who had half cornered him against the other side of the bath. "_Thank__god_." He murmured under his breath.

"Con...?" Her head turned and she froze as she stared at her second son, green eyes fixed on his face, joy flashing through her at the sight of her son returned from Earth. "Conrart!"

"Mother?" Now both of the soldier's brown brows lifted in shot upwards, mouth dropping half open in surprise, before he adverted his gaze from his rather lacking-in-clothes parent.

"She's... she's your mother?" Now that had Yuuri out of the bath like a shot, cheeks burning hot red at the fact that Cecilie got a rather lovely flash of his rear as he did so as he grabbed for his towel wrapping it around him. "She just tried to..." Immediately he shut his mouth and stared avidly at the floor as colour rose high across his face making the tips of his ears a vivid red. "Oh... god. Con..." He was mortified.

Conrart looked from one to the other and started chuckling softly at first until he was actually sitting on the floor in surprise, laughing so hard that his own cheeks were turning a little red. The carefree sound from him had Yuuri smiling indulgently, though his cheeks were still burning in mortified heat.

"Conrart." Having wrapped her towel tightly around herself, she was hurrying up the steps towards her son, hope filling her bright emerald eyes, desperate to cling to the warm sound that escaped his lips. "My son..." Swallowing hard, she gazed down into a grinning face and the bright eyes that gazed up at her with affection and love. A hand lifted to her lips, muffling the sob that escaped her, her knees slowly giving out under her as she dropped down to kneel beside her son. Fingers reached out, trembling as they lightly touched his cheek, brushing at the smile that split his features. "You... you're smiling..."

Conrart's hand lifted to lightly curl around the warm fingers, pressing them against his cheek and gazing into the tear filled eyes of his mother. "I do love you, Mother. I do love you and I want you to know that I always have. No matter what has happened between us, I never stopped loving you."

Tears streaked down her cheeks at that, her sobs muffled by her fingers as she was suddenly tugged into a warm hug for a few long moments. Her blonde head rested against one broad shoulder, desperately to hold onto the moment for as long as she could. "I feared that you would never come back... I was terrified you would... that I would lose you like I did your father."

"I'm well, Mother. Actually, better than just 'well'. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Can we do this... with clothes on, Con?"

"I don't know... I like the sight of your bare skin." One hand stroked against Yuuri's calf softly, rubbing up and down in order to ease the tension in his lover's body. "But it would probably be best."

* * *

><p>"Such a shame." Yuuri sighed softly as he watched Conrart slip on his shirt, covering up the glorious tawny skin that his hands itched to stroke.<p>

"Later, I promise, Beloved." Conrart's fingertips smoothed back the damp locks away from Yuuri's face softly.

"I think that is the one thing I'm going to miss." The Double-Black smiled wryly before settling himself onto the couch beside Conrart, his cheek resting against one broad shoulder before feeling an arm settle around his waist and tuck him in close, fingertips rubbing tiny circles against his sides.

"I am certain I can oblige you whenever you desire it."

"Conrart... who is this precious young man?"

"Mother, this is Yuuri Shibuya, my husband. Yuuri, this is my mother, her Majesty Cecilie Von Spitzweg." Conrart smiled softly when he felt Yuuri settling further in against his side, his lover's bright eyes half closed and looking a touch sleepy, though he honestly couldn't blame him after the rather eventful day. "Gunter said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow and so... that was why we were in the private baths..."

"Majesty... how are you?" Obsidian eyes were serious as they studied Cecilie's face, his brows drawing together as a few memories shifted themselves around within him, as if attempting to remind him of something important from before.

"I am very well, Dear. Forgive me for before, I did not know you were with my son."

"There is nothing to forgive." Colour flushed across his cheeks for a moment, staining them a pretty pink. "I... did not think however that we would meet in such circumstances."

"I'm so happy for you both. However, I am just glad to have you home again, Conrart. Do you know when we are to expect the new Maou's arrival?"

"He's already here."

Now green eyes turned back to Yuuri with surprise, before they lifted to meet hers again for one long moment.

"You are the new Maou?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm debating over whether there should be two or three more chapters to this. I think it turned out quite well. Its one of those fics where there isn't a giant evil to fight and two people really can fall in love. I think I might just let Conrart walk around naked in the next chapter... his rear is just so... fine! Who would you like to see turn up next? I think maybe Conrart and Adalbert should duel it out over Yuuri. XD that might be interesting. <strong>


	6. Part Six: Broken Walls

**Author's Note: I think this chapter turned out pretty well! Even though I wanted it slightly longer, I think this turned out quite good anyway! Hope you like it. There will be one more chapter for this fic as I think that once Yuuri convinces everyone of his value... things might go quite well. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Dedicated to Crsg!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Con... oh _God_...!" Yuuri's voice was hoarse with pleasure, every nerve ending alive with the fire that his lover was creating in him. Fingers curled into powerful shoulders as his legs were hooked high around Conrart's chest, exposing him to the deep thrusts that penetrated him so deeply. Another forceful thrust had him practically screaming, his sweetspot on fire with the deft strokes of that thick length filling him again and again, his own weight being used to drive him down onto that shaft.

"That's it." Conrart groaned, head dipping in to devour those damp lips and plunder the recesses of that willing mouth. It was pure bliss, a taste of heaven so sweet it curled around his heart. "That's it, Yuuri... come for me."

A sob of ecstasy escaped the man, his body clenching tightly around the invasion, his length throbbing where it was trapped between their stomachs being stroked by Conrart's lithe thrusts. Nails bit into Conrart's shoulders, leaving behind crimson streaks along his shoulder blades, Yuuri desperate to hold on as the angle shifted, filling him even more deeply.

With a scream, Yuuri came apart in a conflagration of heat and such intense pleasure that he almost blacked out from it. Hot fluids spilled across Conrart's stomach and deep within the future Maou. Conrart's low hiss of his lover's name sending hot shivers ridding up along his spine.

Slowly... slowly Yuuri was allowed to slide to the floor, his body shuddering as that length slipped free of his hot passage, leaving him bereft of his lover's heat. His legs could barely hold him up, but he staggered forwards into the arms of his lover, their sweat slicked skin sliding erotically together.

Conrart shuddered as he gazed down at Yuuri, his cheeks a touch flushed from what they had been doing, before his mouth lightly brushed against his lover's before stepping away, groaning softly to realise he was still hungry for more. "I can't get enough of you..." He whispered softly, offering his lover a wry smile and brushed his fingers lightly against his lover's skin, loving the silky feel of it against his own calloused one.

"I have to admit that its quite flattering." Lips twitching when Conrart turned away from him to find where he had ended up throwing Yuuri's shirt, which had unfortunately lost all its buttons in their initial frenzy of passion. Stepping forwards, his slender body pressed up against the length of his lover's back, arms circling around trim hips and one hand closed tightly around Conrart's still aching length.

The man froze at the touch, shivering slightly when fingers ghosted down the length of it, a single fingertip caressing the wet throbbing head lazily. "Yuuri..."

"You give me mind blowing sex... you deserve a little treat." Yuuri rubbed his smooth cheek against his lover's back and allowed his lips to settle against the sensitive nape of his lover's neck, tongue stroking down each vertebrae, learning the intricate pattern of them. Palm curling around that stiff erection, he began to stroke steadily, his other hand dropping to cup hot balls in his palm, massaging them as he did so. "I love the scent of your skin... the taste of it." His words were a low sexy purr, his own body heating at the intimacy they were sharing and pressed against the underside of his lover's rear, twitching with renewed interest.

"How can... you seem so innocent at times... yet be so... sexy with me? You're a devil..."

"I try to please." Rolling hot balls around between his fingers, he jerked his lover off hard, fingers circling more tightly around the head of his length attempting to coax several more drops of pearly fluid from him.

A hiss of pleasure escaped the soldier, his eyes closed, head rolling back as he delighted in the affections of his lover, though Yuuri could feel Conrart's fingers twitch, those calloused digits already reaching back towards him.

"If you touch me, I'll stop."

"Yuuri." Conrart groaned, shifting forwards when he was urged to stand by the end of their now shared bed. "I _need_ to touch you."

Hands reached out to grip the bed post, fingers twitching and clenching, desperate to prevent himself from reaching back for his love. Conrart craved the sensation of heated skin beneath his palms, starved for the contact as he was, he thrived on knowing that Yuuri welcomed the touch anytime.

Now it was Yuuri's turn to swallow at the sight of Conrart's lithe frame trembling with need and desire, tawny skin flushed with the intensity of the love making they had shared. Aroused and hungry, he slowly moved up behind his lover again, allowing both hands to slide from the back of his lover's knees over the firm tautness of his rear and the powerful planes of his back. "I have to admit seeing you like this... is incredibly arousing."

Mouth dropping to the nape of his lover's neck, he slowly licked a hot path drown across his spinal column, tongue swirling when he reached the small of his lover's back. Dropping to his knees behind his lover, he urged those legs apart enough for his mouth to continue the heated line he had started and licked over one of the most sensitive spots on his lover's body. Conrart jolted in response, a shiver sweeping up along his entire frame.

Fingers drawing light circles against his lover's hips softly, tracing the line of muscles across to where Conrart's hard length throbbed against the man's firm belly. Caressing it with light fingers, he clasped it again in one hand and began to work it over, squeezing the head of it between his fingers while he continued what he was doing, licking slowly over his entrance and down across the silky skin just behind his balls where it was the most sensitive.

Conrart let out a hoarse cry, his hips arching backwards against the pressure, muscles quivering with the strain of holding himself away from the man who was tormenting him so wonderfully.

One palm snaked upwards, stroking over a nipple lightly, scrapping it with the edge of his nail, delighting in the way his lover's hips arched and twitched in response. Yuuri's own body was shuddering with need, his hand dropping from where it had been touching his lover to his own body. On his knees like that, legs spread, two of his own fingers found himself, slipping into his damp, stretched rear and curled upwards inside of himself. A little strangled sound escaped the back of his throat while he thrust the digits into himself, the pads flexing until they found that sensitive spot deep within himself. A moan escaped while his fingers rubbed against that spot, hot air brushed over damp hypersensitive skin and Conrart jerked violently with a hiss of surprised sound.

"I could imagine watching you please yourself, Con. See your large hands curling around your own erection, legs spread to brace yourself. You wouldn't do it slowly, you would be so passionate... your head thrown back, voice hoarse and your face contorted with pleasure."

"Oh..." A raw curse escaped the man's throat, the words too much for him, the hot jerk on his length too compelling and he came hard and fast across his lover's fingers, a sticky stream coating them.

And Yuuri followed moments later, gasping and shuddering as his body jerked and clenched around his own fingers, his eyes closing as he groaned his lover's name in one heated moment of bliss.

* * *

><p>Fingers smoothed the collar of the too large shirt, his head dipping just enough to press his nose to the fabric and almost squirmed in delight at the spicy scent that clung to the cotton. Conrart's shirt was too large on him, the tails of it resting all the way down over his thighs, his pants buckled low on his slender hips. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, his mouth turning upwards into a smile as he glanced back towards the bed and his sleeping lover sprawled across the sheets. Grinning at the rather nice rear uncovered by the sheets, he itched to reach out and squeeze it.<p>

However, he turned his attention to what he had been planning on doing to wake up his lover. A hot breakfast in bed for the both of them. Amusement touched the corners of his mouth over the fact that Conrart had ruined his shirt the night before and now he had to use one of his lover's or go around half naked.

Slipping out of their shared quarters, he carefully shut the door behind him, allowing the handle to slide soundlessly back into place before he was heading off down the hallway practically swaggering with sensual pride. There was just something about knowing you had a good man waiting for you that left him in too good a mood.

Moving across the courtyard, he inhaled the crisp winter air, his boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. A prickle of awareness tickled up along the back of his neck, his body shivering in response. Glancing back over his shoulder, he stopped, brows coming together as he scanned his surroundings, finding nothing, he continued on.

"Julia."

Now that had Yuuri stopping, his shoulders stiffening and his fists clenched knowing exactly who stood behind him. He could feel the response deep within himself, the shadow of Julia awakening in response to that voice and making him almost want to growl in response. He was _not_ Julia. "That is not my name."

"Julia, are you still in there? Is some part of you..." A large hand touched lightly against the side of his neck, brushing up and across where Conrart's mouth had left dark love bites behind.

Yuuri flinch away, spinning around to glare up at Adalbert within anger beginning to simmer in his blood. "Do not touch me so familiarly, Lord Von Grantz."

"Please... Julia..." Intense blue eyes stared down into Yuuri's face, searching for something and apparently finding it. "You are there... my beloved Julia..."

Backing up a step, he actually swatted away a hand that attempted to touch him, jaw clenching sharply in response. "My soul might have been Lady Suzanna Julia Von Wincott's, I may share her memories, but that is not who I am." Only Conrart had the right to touch him so intimately, only his lover's soft caresses left him shivering with such intense desires. "I am Yuuri Shibuya _Weller_." He actually startled himself with that, but didn't let that show. Yet, it was true, he was married to Conrart and wanted something else to hold onto of his lover's.

"_Weller_? WELLER!" Anger blazed within Adalbert's eyes as he reached out a hand to grasp Yuuri's chin sharply, jerking it upwards so that their eyes met in one sharp instant. "You were always intended to be mine. I love you, no other man has the right to..."

Yuuri's fist connected so hard with Adalbert's jaw that it actually staggered the man as Yuuri wrenched himself back and away from the large blonde's grip. "I AM NOT JULIA!" Yuuri screamed the words, his hand throbbing from where it had hit something as surprisingly unresisting as Adalbert's face. "I will never be Julia, so screw you." And he flipped the other man off, for once not caring if the action didn't make sense to the one it was directed at.

Trudging through the snow, his emotions raw and his head beginning to ache again, he barely caught the end of the other man's whisper.

"I remember the first time you said you loved me... your face turned up towards me... so beautiful..."

"It was autumn." Yuuri whispered softly, trying to push away the memory, the voice... the scents and cool breeze teasing his senses. Closing his eyes would do nothing against Julia's memories. "The Ailsa was in bloom... you always brought them to me..."

"Yes." Adalbert took a step forwards, reaching out again wanting to gasp onto something that still held onto part of the other half of his soul. "Please... remember. I have missed you. You have no idea... how much I have missed you..."

Heart clenching, Yuuri felt the dull ache of sympathy for the man behind him, the remembrance of a love that had never had a chance to truly thrive. Yet, he would never give into it. His heart burned for Conrart alone.

"You don't love me."

"I do!" Large hands closed around Yuuri's shoulders, holding him still and preventing him from escaping the grip on him. "I love you."

"I'm not Julia."

"She is there within you... she is part of you... I would do anything to..."

"Do not make my strike you again."

"You remember... please... _Julia_." The soul deep longing was reflected in every word and it almost shattered his heart in sympathy for Adalbert's plight, but he couldn't do that... he couldn't be what Adalbert wanted.

"Let me go."

"Never again."

"Get your hands off him!" The voice fairly crackled with rage, Conrart stood barely a dozen paces away, his cinnamon eyes burning, his sword clenched in one hand. His shirt was loose and unbuttoned, his hair sleep tussled as if he had just fallen out of bed and into his pants and boots.

Adalbert pushed Yuuri lightly, forcing him behind the massive blonde warrior, almost tripping and ending up in the nearest snow drift. "Stay back, I'll handle this."

Yuuri was already reaching forwards, catching desperately at Adalbert's sleeve, desperate to prevent the two men from duelling right there in the middle of the castle for everyone to see. All his actions did was end up with him accidentally getting an elbow right in the face when Adalbert was forced to free his arm from Yuuri's grip. With a startle sound the dazed young man dropped onto his rear onto the snow, a hand immediately coming up to touch against his split lip and felt the hot trickle of blood coming from his nose.

The moment Conrart saw Yuuri fall, he was driving into an attack so fierce, that Adalbert almost stumbled under the force of it. The swordsman was snarling in white hot rage that anyone had dared to mistreat his lover. The two men were already at each other's throats, it was clear however that it wasn't just this morning that had them both strung so tightly. It was obvious that there was years of burning resentment between the two.

Yuuri blinked and staggered as he finally managed to get back to his feet after being winded in the fall. Vision swimming a little as he held himself upright.

Guards were already running towards them, their swords out, the blades flashing in the dull winter light. Shouts and other voices filled the air as the battle continued on, fierce and focused, neither combatant aware of the fact that they had stirred the entire castle.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter's call echoed over the surprised hush of the guards when they ringed the courtyard, unwilling to interfere in what was clearly a battle between nobles. "Your Majesty!" The lavender-eyed man came to a stop before Yuuri, eyes immediately dropping to the crimson droplets smeared across his lips and cheek from where he had been trying to staunch the flow of blood. "You are hurt…"

"I'm fine." Yuuri breathed, pushing away the hand that attempted to hold him back away from the battle. "Gunter… you have to stop them."

"Majesty… it would be inadvisable to attempt to do so…" A hand lightly caught at Yuuri's arm, drawing him backwards. "This is a long time in coming."

"Conrart…" The Maou forcibly removed that hand from him again, sending Gunter a look that would have withered any lesser man where he stood. "I will forgive no one who injures him." He couldn't bare the thought of seeing his proud lion wounded. The thought of Conrart injured sent a cold bubble of ice forming in his gut. "Do you hear me, Gunter Von Christ? If anyone dares to hurt him…" Dark fire blazed in his brilliant eyes, showing the other man exactly what he could expect if his warning wasn't heeded.

The icicles that lined the courtyard walkways trembled slightly with the slowly swelling magic that shimmered out of the very air around them. Yuuri's anger was slow in coming and terrible in its intensity.

The sudden blast of esoteric energy exploded into being, the ground trembling with the sheer force of the power Adalbert had wielded. The shockwave from the blast slammed into Conrart, knocking the man back, his strength unable to truly compete against something so vicious and unnatural. The second wave sending him backwards and with a sickening crack into the nearest wall. A vivid streak of crimson spread across the grey stone as Conrart slowly began to sag downwards, his cinnamon eyes rolling up into his head as he crumpled like a broken doll.

A howl of rage came from Yuuri's throat, the smaller man suddenly gripping a blade from Gunter's belt and was charging Adalbert. The sound that came from him was that of someone with their soul being torn right out of them. "CONRART!"

The Maou's small body slammed into Adalbert's back, knocking him to the ground, the blade flashing in Yuuri's hand as he fought against the superior strength of this well trained warrior. His wrist was gripped painfully and was being twisted sharply in an effort to wrench the blade from his fingers. Gaze twisting to see Conrart sprawled in the snow against the nearby wall, head lulling to one side made something innocent in Yuuri truly shatter.

The entire castle shook on its foundations as the Maou within Yuuri Shibuya Weller broke through the surface and chased away the shadows of everything that had come before. His howl of fury turning into a low deadly growl, black eyes chips of darkest obsidian as they stared down into the face of Adalbert Von Grantz. The air whipped around them, tearing at their clothes and consuming any of the power Adalbert attempted to use against him, rendering the man harmless against the strength of the Demon King. Adalbert was stripped of his powers and everyone could see the magic being dragged out of every last cell of the demon's body and the esoteric stones he carried.

"**I can understand your pain, Lord Von Grantz. I understand what you must have suffered without her, but that does not give you the right to harm what is **_**mine**_**."** Raven hair fanned wildly around his face, his pale features bleached of colour and filled with the cold ice that came with knowing he had been too stupid to prevent harm from coming to his beloved. **"I am the one hand chosen by Shinou himself to destroy what remains of the Originators. I am the justice of the Great Demon Kingdom. Your life is forfeit if he is harmed. He is all that I love in this world and you would do well to remember that."**

And that truly did send a jolt of fear sparking through Adalbert as Yuuri pushed himself away from the man, the guards already coming in to restrain the man while the man came to knee beside Conrart.

**"Wake...****my****Beloved."**A fingertip lightly brushed against Conrart's cheek, feeling the warmth of it and relaxed when a soft moan slipped out from between his lips. Palm stroking slowly down between the loose edges of the man's shirt, his skin was soon pressed over Conrart's heart, a soft warm bubble of light beginning to form beneath his palm soaking into the wounded man.

Conrart lay still for one long heartbeat, blood smeared across the wall behind him, staining the snow around his body before he actually began to stir. "...So... warm..." The two words slipped out of his mouth as he continued to lay there, a waterfall of light and warmth tumbling into his limbs.

**"Never again. Never again, my Beloved , will I let any harm you." **

"Lord Weller!" A pretty woman with verdant green hair pulled back into a braid came across the snow, her face pale and her expression terrified at seeing so much blood staining the ground.

It was the sound of that voice that made Yuuri turn, his dark eyes meeting bright ones and he jolted in powerful recognition of the woman that knelt beside him. _Gisela_. He didn't even realise he had spoken her name when she lifted those bright eyes to his once more, confusion flickering across her features for a moment before returning to her examination of the stirring Conrart.

"Con." Dipping his head in, his mouth found his lover's, touching the almost completely unresponsive lips and pouring every drop of energy that was within him into the precious man before him. His palm caressed one stubbled cheek softly, their breath mingling intimately. "I love you." The words were choked out of him, his mouth stroking once more over Conrart's. "I should have told you... Love... I should have told you..." Tears slowly began to trail down his cheeks while his hands touched that handsome face. "Always protecting me..."

"What in Shinou's name is going on here!" The bellow came from Gwendal Von Voltaire, the powerful Demon Tribesman pushing his way through the surrounding guards and jolted to a stop the moment he realised exactly who was at the centre of everything. "Brother." The hoarse whisper escaped the man's throat as he gazed down at his younger brother, hair streaked with rivulets of crimson blood, face pale and body mostly limp. "_Conrart_."

Instantly he was moving forwards and jolted to a stop when Yuuri practically snarled at him, fingers still pressed hard against the centre of Conrart's chest, desperate to keep the man with him.

"Your Majesty." Gunter was kneeling beside Yuuri, offering his hands in a gesture of supplication as everyone in the courtyard had witnessed the powerful display of magic from the Maou, knowing exactly who and what the dark haired demon was. "Allow Gisela to examine him... allow them to take him out the cold to be healed. He will not be taken from you, Majesty."

Gwendal reached for his brother and was jolted back by a powerful lash of magic so strong it sent him staggering back several paces, winded by the forceful blow against his chest.

"...Yuu...?"

"I'm here." The dark haired man pressed his forehead against Conrart's, feeling his body beginning to tire as he continued to pour everything he had into his lover, leaving him dizzy and his senses began to dull. "I'll always be here."

"Not... hurt... are you...?"

He almost wanted to laugh at that, his expression softening. "Always worried about me. I'm fine. You just... gave me a scare."

"Sorry... Yuu..." Cinnamon eyes slowly began to flicker open, the man's mouth parting as if to say something more, but his strength had given out already. His lips however attempted to edge upwards into a smile. "...win...?"

"You're still trying to make me laugh." Yuuri rubbed his tear streaked face against the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, before shifting forwards, curling against the faint warmth of his lover's body, face buried against the strong chest. "I love you."

A hand trembled as it lifted, before pressing against Yuuri's dark hair, brushing over the locks just once before Yuuri clasped it in his free hand against his cheek. "...Love... you too..."

And the world came crashing down onto Yuuri as the last of his power slipped out of him and consciousness swiftly followed.

* * *

><p>Rising up from the depths of sleep, Yuuri groaned softly, dark eyes beginning to blink slightly as he shifted. His head slowly beginning to lift from the pillow it had been resting on, his senses burned with the knowledge that he was alone. Immediately he forced himself awake, his body jerking and rolling forwards, his feet somehow finding the floor and he staggered the moment he went upright. Hand stretching out before him to rest on the nearest piece of furniture to prevent himself from ending up back on the floor or the bed, he lifted his head.<p>

Vision blurry and fading in and out of focus, his eyes narrowed on the face of the man seated somewhere near the door blocking his exit. A frown tugged at his features, his knuckles turning white as he forced himself to remain upright and confront the man preventing him from finding Conrart.

"Finally awake I see."

"I don't care who the bloody hell you are... I should be with Conrart."

"No. I don't quite think so... not quite yet. I'm not just about to trust anyone with my brother, especially not someone who can drain the magic right out of another Demon."

* * *

><p><strong>I've actually been considering a story about the origins of the 'Maou' personality within Yuuri. I thought that maybe it was the spirit of a Shibuya ancestor. Ever wanted to see Yuuri's Maou in 'another life' along with Conrart? XD Samurai and swordsman. I'm really wanting to write it, but I wonder if you would be interested in the idea? one where you have the two people in the past falling in love as Yuuri and Conrart do in the present. HEHE.<strong>


	7. Part Seven: Acceptance

**Author's Note: Last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this fic! It was such fun to write out a little story idea that turned out to be a little longer than I originally planned. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but 'The House' **

**Dedicated to CRSG, Such a brilliant writer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"I thought you would greet your own brother-in-law a little better than this, Gwen." Cecilie Von Spitzweg stood in the doorway, her surprisingly serious green eyes sweeping over the pallid features of the future Maou and the fact that he was quite literally swaying on his feet. "Sit down, Yuuri Dear." Her hand was soon under one of his elbows helping to ease him back down onto the bed he had just vacated. "I just came from Conrart's side and he's still asleep at the moment, so do not rush yourself."

"_Mother_."

"Gwen, I will not have you interrogating the man that brought your brother back to us."

Now that made both charcoal grey eyebrows lift in shock, clearly not even accepting the notion that they were now part of the same rather odd family. "Mother... this man is..."

"My husband." A rough voice answered from behind Cecilie, cinnamon eyes were dazed a little from the clear effort it had taken the wounded man to get as far as he had. "Yuuri..." One hand reached out towards the dark haired young man.

The smaller man was immediately darting off the bed, throwing his arms around Conrart, his face buried in against the curve of his lover's neck. Both palms were sliding down over the strong body, feeling the bulk of bandages coiled around the man's back and seeing the white cotton around his temples just beneath the fall of wild hair. "Con... you should be in bed." Concern laced his tone, his expression worried and loving as he drew the man back with him towards the bed he had been in.

"While you are alone somewhere? No." With a relieved groan, he sagged onto the bedding, quite willingly accepting aide from his lover and was soon stretched out. Hand curling lightly around Yuuri's wrist, he drew the man's hand up against his lips before tucking it lightly against his cheek. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine... just feeling like a drained battery."

Gwendal stood there, one eyebrow twitching rapidly, his expression almost comical in that moment as he watched the conversation unfold between the two men who now seemed as if not to notice the rest of the world when they were together.

"You love me..." Conrart breathed out softly, a smile soon lighting up his entire face, his head twisting around to study his features. "You... you really do love me..."

"Of course I do, you gorgeous lump." Yuuri leaned over his husband, ducking his head and pressing a heated kiss against warm lips, settling himself down and looking blissful right at that moment beside his companion. "How could I not love you?" A fingertip brushed languidly over Conrart's cheek before snuggling up beside his lover. "You are all I've ever wanted."

The soldier let out a rather pleased sound at that, arm coiling around his lover's waist and drawing him back even closer against his side. Neither of them noticing the pair that watched them with avid interest as sleep rose up and consumed the two exhausted half-breeds.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stare at me all afternoon, Gwendal?" One brown brow lifted in silent question as Conrart sat on the couch, Yuuri curled up beside him, head resting in his lap. His hand continued to stroke over the mane of raven locks that pooled across his thighs and knees, the soft sleepy murmur of contentment reassuring the soldier that it would be some time yet before his lover stirred again from sleep.<p>

"Married."

"Yes." And that thought made Conrart's lips twitch upwards from a small smile to a full out grin of delight. "I never thought I would be the first of us to do so, but I can say there is much to be said about such things."

"Is he _human_?"

"No. He is like me. I will not have to fear loosing him to old age..." Something he was deeply grateful for. "He carries Julia's soul, but it is not the reason I love him. I love Yuuri for who he is... and what he has done for me." Eyes closing, he let out a contented smile, content that there was no more threat from Adalbert and soon enough more of the familiar faces of his friends would once more be around him and Yuuri. "He brings me such happiness, Gwendal, such contentment within my heart." Letting out a soft sound, he settled himself back onto the couch, no longer restless.

"You do realise the implications of what it will mean to our people that you are married to the _future_ Maou."

"It can mean so many good things, Big Brother." And Conrart's expression had softened, his lips turning upwards at the corners, his happiness radiating out of him in that moment. "There is a change for people like me... there is more than just sacrifice."

"You found your reason to live." Gwendal whispered softly, just staring at his brother and feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted up off his heart, his body sagging just a little into his own chair. "If he is indeed my brother-in-law, tell me of him."

"Yuuri is determined and serious but he also has a smile that can warm you through until you can't help but smile back." His own smile remained as he gathered Yuuri just a little more closely to his side, longing to feel those warm hands on his body, the sensual reminder of what they shared. "He cares about all those around him, but he is protective."

"Of you apparently."

Conrart nodded once, remembering the look Gunter had shot him when he had told him earlier about the threat that had been made against anyone that would harm him. It had shocked him to find out about exactly what Yuuri had done to Adalbert, it had been beyond what he thought his small lover capable of... Though considering the fact he was still alive and not currently a broken body in a grave, Yuuri was far more powerful then anyone had so far given him credit for.

"I will accept him as your husband, but if he ever..." Gwendal's jaw clenched sharply, his head turning away as his eyes stared out of the window and the slowly falling snow unwilling or maybe unable to finish that particular comment.

"Yuuri wouldn't."

"Wolfram might not take well to this."

"And you have?" Conrart teased softly, but shrugged a little. "In time... everything takes time."

"Did... I fall asleep again?" Yuuri yawned a little, his dark eyes blinking slightly, letting out a low sound of pleasure as Conrart continued to rub his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Oh..."

"Rest."

"Shouldn't... you be?" Attempting to fight against the wonderful warmth of sleep that wanted to draw him back under.

"I will in a little while."

"Hi... Gwendal..." Yuuri's dark gaze flickered over the face of the dower Chief-Of-State, before offering a small disarming smile before promptly drifting back into sleep without another word.

Gwendal blinked.

Conrart chuckled.

"Mother appears to like him." Gwendal commented offhandedly.

The younger of the two brothers almost couldn't stifle the sudden urge to burst out into laughter at that. "More true than you realise... she was going to engage him in her 'free love' pursuits in the bath."

A frown creased Gwendal's brow and turned his fine lips downwards. "Explain."

"Mother arrived home early before word could be sent about our own arrival... well... Gunter didn't see any harm allowing Yuuri and myself using the private bath. Yuuri arrived ahead of me..."

"Oh... dear..."

"Yes. The first meeting between the two and my own mother wants to seduce my husband. I fear Mother now knows exactly the reason why I can't seem to keep my hands to myself while Yuuri is around."

Now that actually did colour Gwendal's cheeks slightly, the man's face flushing ever so slightly at exactly what Conrart was suggesting.

Now that had Conrart grinning widely, winking once at his brother before letting out a happy sound. "I am happy, Brother. I've never felt like this... I've never... felt like there is a place in this world where I truly belong. Yet with Yuuri, wherever he is, I am happy as long as I can be with him."

"I am glad for that."

"So am I. So... am I."

* * *

><p>The snowball thumped against the back of Gwendal's head, making the noble turn and growl low in his throat at the dark haired man who was hidden by one of the snow drifts. "<em>Yuuri<em>."

Another snowball suddenly thumped into Gwendal from the other side, the massive Demon Tribesman spinning on his heel and glaring towards the other side of the garden walkway, sensing more than seeing his brother amongst the branches of one of the massive trees.

"This behaviour is..."

SPLAT!

Gwendal ended up with a mouthful of snow and white ice crystals clinging to his clothing as he brushed it away with one hand and glared back in the direction of his brother-in-law.

Suddenly a flurry of snowballs were peppering the exposed Demon, covering him from head to toe in giant globs of packed snow. Laughter filling the air, before he was finally able to throw up a protective barrier around himself, determined to prevent himself from looking even more ridiculous.

"You will stop this childish behaviour at once."

"Well... its your fault for ending up right in the middle of our battlefield." Yuuri's dark eyes peeked over the top of where he had settled himself in though it was only then that Gwendal became aware of the fact that Yuuri and Conrart were not alone in their mock battle, but there were at least a dozen others on either side of the garden path. "I would suggest running..."

"I do not _run_ from battle."

"Then pick a side, Brother! We are at war." Conrart grinned at Gwendal when he lifted his head just enough over the edge of a snow covered hedge to stare into his brother's face. However, Conrart was forced to duck when a snowball almost caught him full in the face as it had Gwendal. "Damn, Yuu, I didn't know you had such good aim."

"I _did_ play baseball." The other man responded, before flinging another snowball.

It truly was a battle, one that had the maids cheering from the sidelines as even Cecilie became involved, everyone unable to help themselves when Yuuri flashed them his sweet grin and a plea to join in the fight.

Conrart had bided his time and finally had his lover cornered, pouncing on the smaller man the moment he turned his back to run. His strong arm coiled around the slender body of his lover, holding the squirming body close to his own, his hands eagerly sliding beneath the thick coat Yuuri wore. His palm found the warm belly, his chilled fingers teasing across hot skin. A whimper escaped Yuuri, his body jerking in surprised pleasure at the contact between the two of them.

"Caught you." The half-breed whispered against his lover's ear, face nuzzling against the warm curve of his throat, lips nibbling over it slowly, delighting in the way Yuuri arched and relaxed in his grip. "Surrender." Teeth nipping at that ear, he held his lover closer, desperate to just hold him close and reassure himself all was truly right with the world once more.

"Never." Yuuri squirmed, hips rubbing back against the rather hard bulge in his lover's woollen pants, groaning softly with clear interest. "I'll never..."

"You'll never what?" A hand had slipped down into Yuuri's pants, fingertips eagerly finding the hardening flesh and smiling in amusement at how his lover squirmed in response to his touches.

"They... see..."

"Get a room!" Someone yelled good-naturedly from somewhere to their right and they heard the mutter of Gwendal over 'love-sick fools'.

Conrart chuckled low in his throat when a flush of colour actually did slide up his lover's throat and he couldn't help but dip his head down and rub his lips over the hot skin. Reluctantly he slipped his hand free of his lover's clothing, smoothing it back down into place lightly, before setting Yuuri back down onto his feet.

The man actually almost stumbled, his legs not quite wanting to hold him up as he staggered away from his lover, glancing back over his shoulder at Conrart with a look that promised the other man revenge for what he had done. However, it was the kind of revenge that would leave both men screaming in pleasure.

Though they soon both found themselves targets for more flying snowballs from both sides that send the Castle up into bouts of laughter that rang wonderfully through the halls.

* * *

><p>"Sit! Eat." Yuuri was grinning widely, his obsidian eyes flashing as he regarded all those who had come to join them for dinner. Instead of something extremely formal, the round table was crammed full of people that Yuuri had charmed by just being himself.<p>

Even Gwendal couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he regarded his younger brother and his husband and felt some part of him truly relaxing for the first time in so long.

"This place needs life in it." His head tipped back as Conrart stood just behind him, one large calloused hand stroking against the side of his neck in a tender little caress. "Don't you think, Con?"

The man nodded slightly, before dropping a kiss against the Maou's upturned lips, the pair unable to hide the vibrant power of the love they felt for one another. "You bring life to all those around you, my Love."

"Flatterer."

Though the entire room seemed to still when a striking blonde entered the room, his green eyes blazing as he regarded the usually silent and composed dining that was now thrumming with so much life and music that it seemed it wanted to burst out into the rest of the castle. The young blonde quickly moved to seat himself at the last remaining empty chair, his chin jerking up in disgust at the fact that some of those who sat at the table were obviously not of the aristocracy, such as Yozak.

Conrart moved around the table, a smile on his lips at the sight of his younger half-brother. "Yuuri, I would like to introduce you to my younger brother." His eyes remaining fixed on his lover's face for a moment before gazing down at Wolfram, desperately hoping that time had allowed something to change between them. His hand dropped to lightly touch against his brother's shoulder.

SLAP!

The entire room froze at the sound of Conrart's hand being slapped fiercely away from Wolfram, the boy's expression turning to one of utter disgust. "Take that hand off me! I've told you not to touch me with those filthy human fingers. I've never thought of you as my big brother, the very notion makes my skin crawl."

"As you wish." Conrart whispered, though there was a startling pain in those brilliant cinnamon eyes, his head turning away slightly as his hand dropped to his side, fingers curling slightly, the skin bright red across one.

Rage flashed in Yuuri's dark eyes, his fingers clenching on top of the tablecloth, his previously jovial and light-hearted personality disappearing in a flash of anger. "You will not insult Conrart like that." His voice was low, but the warning was clear. Not even Conrart's brother had any right to insult his lover like that, especially not in front of him.

Everyone silenced completely at that, knowing exactly what had happened to the last person who had dared to injure the one person who made their new Maou happy.

Wolfram surged to his feet, resisting Gwendal's hand that attempted to still his rise. Dark navy eyes closed with a sigh, knowing that Wolfram would more than likely learn the hard way just how protective Yuuri Shibuya Weller was of his husband. "Who do you think you are speaking to me with such disrespect? You appear and suddenly the world revolves around you. You act as if..." A sneer broke across those soft lips. "You stink of _humans_."

"_Wolfram_." Gwendal warned the young blonde, but the explosion was just waiting to come out.

"What right do you have to enter this Castle? What right do you have to sit there and act as if you own this place. This is an _outrage_. I will not stand to be touched by filthy humans in my own home." His eyes darted back towards Conrart when he said it.

Suddenly Wolfram's head had jerked back and redness was spreading across his right cheek, Yuuri standing before him, anger blazing in his eyes. "You ever insult Conrart again and you'll learn exactly what angry means."

"Yuuri..." Conrart's fingers lightly stroked against one of his lover's warm cheeks, attempting to draw him away from Wolfram, distract him. "It is alright. They are only words."

"It hurts you." The man hissed out, jaw clenching sharply. His gaze dropping to Conrart's reddened hand with a frown. "His words hurt you, Con."

"What is this?" Wolfram snarled, gazing between the pair with something close to shock.

"Wolfram, _sit down_."

The blonde visibly paled as he regarded his eldest brother with something akin to shock over the fact that Gwendal was clearly siding with Yuuri over this matter and not him. "Brother..."

"You will sit down and treat those around you with the respect they have earned, Wolfram. Conrart is just as much my brother as he is yours and Yuuri is part of this family." Dark blue eyes regarded the black haired man with something almost akin to affection, having warmed up to Yuuri after seeing exactly how much good he had done for his brother and for the castle. It soothed his soul to see Conrart so content and wanting to actually live a life with them. "We have all made mistakes and I for one will not have them repeated."

Wolfram slumped back into his chair, his green eyes blazing at Gwendal before ending up staring at his food, for once set back into his place and realising that he had just screwed himself up in front of many important people within the Castle walls.

"Yuuri..." Soft strokes of Conrart's fingers were all it took to get his lover back down into his seat and soothed enough to consider smiling a little again. "Thank you." His lips grazed against his lover's temple, just resting his cheek there for a long moment and feeling content for the first time in a very long time to have all his family around him and friends filling the space with warm cheer.

This was what home was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>The House, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Lovely." Yuuri sighed in happiness as his gaze followed the tight rear of his lover as he moved, watching the muscles play underneath the firm tawny skin. Sprawled on his back, he was delighted by the fact Conrart saw no need to even consider putting on clothes within the warmth of the house's fire warmed sitting room. Every inch of glorious skin was uncovered and lit by the glow of candles and firelight. "I never get tired of this view."

Conrart's eyebrow lifted as he glanced over his shoulder at his lover sprawled out over the thick soft rug he had recently added to what had become their home. There was no big mansion, no masses of servants, though there were guards along the perimeter, they were fully alone in the modest house, allowed to cook their own meals and just enjoy being people again. "What view is that?"

"The one of your tight ass when you stalk across the room like you own it." Yuuri's laughter was throaty and almost teasing, the man's head tipping to the side so he could consider his husband for one long moment before a smile tugged at his lips again. "Are you happy?"

Conrart paused at that question, turning around fully and setting the glass of wine on a nearby table before slowly crouching down beside his beloved and lightly brushed the wild raven locks away from Yuuri's flushed face. "What makes you ask that, Love?"

"It's just... the work we both do... it takes up so much of our time... and they ask you to... as my consort..." Shaking his head, he released a soft sigh, his head twisting upwards to follow the warm fingers that stroked against his skin, soaking up the warm attention. "Does it make you unhappy? Some people still... comment..." Lips pressing together, he didn't want to say the words about some of the more racist comments that had come up from some of the lesser nobles that had come to serve in the court.

"You make me deliriously happy, Yuuri." Kissing his lover upside-down, their lips clung for a moment, tongues brushing sensuously before he was sitting down and drawing Yuuri's head up onto one bare thigh, delighting in the soft sound of happiness that escaped the new Maou. "I don't mind the work, I know it's all important and you always make time for us. You... you always come back each night no matter how tired you are. You always come back to me."

"Can't sleep without you." The man murmured softly, turning his head and nuzzling his cheek against one firm thigh. "You are my strength, my heart."

"This place..." Conrart's head tipped back and he regarded the home they had made for themselves, a place they spent time in at least every second weekend. "You've given me a home, a real home." He had always wanted this since he had been a child and had both of his parents together... the few summers that they had been happy. He would never know the same fear of loss, their love was something so precious.

"I could not have asked for something more perfect."

The soldier made a sound of agreement, his eyes drifting closed as he just inhaled the scent of wood smoke and their roasting dinner in the kitchen. "I never thought... I would have something like this."

"Why not?"

Pausing for a moment, he considered his words carefully. "I thought all I was good for was for making a mark on this world... for making a name for those like me... those who are half human. I thought... no one could ever love me... accept me for who I am despite my faults. I never dreamed I would ever meet someone like you and that I would find a love like this."

"I felt a little of the same thing." Yuuri admitted softly. "I thought I would never find someone that would... see _me_. I've always been a little selfish... but right now I can't help but want you all to myself."

"You will never be alone, Yuuri."

"I love you, Conrart Weller." The man slowly sat up and wrapped both arms around the strong body of his lover, slipping his fingers into the silky brown locks at his nape, drawing his head forwards. "I love you more than life itself. My heart, my soul, my body are all yours. There will never be another." Foreheads touching lightly, their mouths met in a burning hot kiss that scorched them both all the way down to their souls, branding them with what lay between them.

"I have always been yours, Yuuri Shibuya Weller, since the first time you said hello."

* * *

><p><strong>I've already half written the first chapter for 'The Dark Road', a story that writes about the history of Shinou's Death, the origins of the Maou spirit and Yuuri and Conrart falling in love slowly after the events of the TV series. I hope that you all might read it when I finish the first chapter! <strong>

**I hope you liked this story! I did. Though... poor Gwendal... **


End file.
